The gift of Spiritshipping
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: This Christmas, Jaden invites Jesse to come on vacation with him and his family to Hawaii, but what are these weird feelings that Jesse is feeling? Jaden x Jesse/Judai x Johan and OC X OC. I'm sorry if you don't find the ending as well written as the rest, I had to finish the rest today. YAOI/SEX EXPLICT! Not recommended for anyone under 18!


**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoy this Christmas story. I've been working on it for a month so I really had to hurry in order to get it ready in time for Christmas. Anyway, this story is kind of explicit, so anyone under 18 years old… let's just say that you've been warned. Italics are the difference between the plotline and Jesse's dreams (or what appears to be his dreams).This story features yaoi sex, so if you don't like it, don't read it and get the hell out of here! I have never actually had sex before, so I'm just basing this off of the stuff I've read in other yaoi fanfics -^^-". Ok guys, hope you enjoy the story! Have a happy holidays! This is my gift to you! Oh, and Merry Christmas, Alex-chan!**

**-x~X~x-**

The students of Duel Academy eagerly awaited the final bell to ring. Today was December 22nd, the final day of school for the Christmas holidays and everyone couldn't be more excited for it. Everyone had already exchanged Christmas presents earlier today, but they all agreed that they wouldn't open their gifts until Christmas morning. Everyone also had vacation plans for the next 2 weeks. Alexis and Atticus were going to visit their parents in the Swiss Alps, Syrus was going with Zane on his dueling tour, Hasselberry and Jim were off on a dinosaur excavation on Australia, Blair was going with her parents on a trip to Mexico, Axel was… well, nobody really knew what Axel had planned because he never told anyone… anyway, Chazz was secretly tagging along with the Rhodes siblings as an attempt to show off his snowboarding skills (a plan doomed to fail since he'd never snowboarded before…), and Jaden was going to a Hawaiian resort with his parents.

Everyone had their plans for the next two weeks off school… everyone except for a certain bluenette by the name of Jesse Anderson. Jesse wasn't able to go home for the holidays because his parents were going to Las Vegas and Jesse wasn't old enough to enjoy any of the attractions there, so they figured that they would save some money and go by themselves, and have Jesse stay at Duel Academy, rather than him stay in a boring hotel room for two weeks (not that an empty campus was much better…)

Crowler was generous enough that he had actually given the class the last remaining period to do as they pleased. Partially because of the Christmas spirit… but mostly because it was only one hour until the whole school was gone and he was able to enjoy his vacation in Italy.

Jaden and the others were discussing what they would be doing during their vacations, while Jesse just sat next to him with a sad expression on his face. Though it took a while, Jaden finally noticed his new best friend depression and tapped him on the shoulder, grabbing the bluenette's attention.

"Hey, Jess, what's wrong?" Jaden asked. "You've been in a slump all day"

Jesse blushed lightly and sighed. "No, nothin's wrong, Jay…" he lied, sadness dripping from his voice. He knew that he wasn't fooling Jaden for a second, even though it _was Jaden_ he was talking about…

"Come on, Jesse, you know you can't fool me, tell me what's going on…" Jaden gave Jesse a pout with big puppy dog eyes, the look that they both knew that absolutely _no one_ could resist. This look is what got Jaden his new duel monsters pack from Chazz, a milkshake from Alexis and a back massage from Syrus and Hasselberry (though the later would have done it anyway…).

Jesse sighed once again. "Alright, I'll tell you..." he said, admitting defeat. Jaden gave the bluenette a cheeky grin. "It's nothin' to get worked up over, it's just that… well, I won't be enjoyin' my vacation like you guys…"

Syrus tilted his head to the side. "Is there really something that you're going to be doing that's different than everyone else's vacations?" he asked. "I mean, between all of us, we have all of the vacation bases covered, so what are you doing?"

"Well… truthfully, I'm not doin' anything…" Jesse admitted. "I'm staying here for Christmas…"

Everyone's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" They all screamed. "YOU'RE STAYING HERE FOR WINTER BREAK!?"

Suddenly, the Chazz, Syrus and Hasselberry were all knocked to the floor when Crowler stormed up from his desk and slammed his fists down on the kids' table. "Did I just here you correctly, Anderson? Did you just say that you would be staying here for winter break?" He asked, panic written all over his face. The bluenette slowly nodded. Crowler screamed in agony and scrambled his hands through his long, blonde hair. "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" he screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes by the bucket loads.

"Hello! Still down here, in case anyone cares!" Syrus shouted, him, Chazz and Hasselberry still lying face down on the floor. Alexis and Blair helped Syrus and Hasselberry to their feet.

"Ahem…" Chazz coughed. "Isn't anyone gonna help me?" he asked, snobbishly. No one answered him and simply returned to the blubbering transvestite of a teacher in front of them.

"Why is Jesse staying behind such a bad thing, Crowler?" Alexis asks. "It's not like him being here is gonna affect your life one way or another"

"BUT IT IS!" Crowler cried.

"Crikey, I've had just about enough of this blubbering…" Jim exclaimed. He sat up from his chair and used his hand to slap Crowler across the face a few times on each cheek. Once he finished, he sat back down and allowed the womanly-man to regain his composure.

Crowler stayed still for a moment but then shook his head and rubbed his now reddening cheeks. "Thank you, Mr. Cook, I needed that…"

"Alright, now explain why Jaden's doppelganger over there not leaving the island is gonna affect you" Chazz demanded, now sitting in his seat once again. "And then tell us why we should care"

"You see, Chancellor Sheppard put me in charge of Duel Academy until winter brake is over. And if someone is here, I can't leave to go to Italy! And since everyone other than Mr. Anderson has plans with families or friends, I'm stuck here! So unless he goes somewhere I'll be forced to stay here!" Crowler looked at Jesse with a glare that would put Professor Viper to shame. "If you aren't off this island by the end of the day today I'll give you an assignment for a 10,000 page essay on the history of Duel Monsters! DUE TOMORROW!"

Jesse flinched and sweat dropped. "I'm sorry, Crowler, but I got nowhere to go. My parents already left for Las Vegas and that was the last plane in until January." he apologized.

"Hey Jess, if you want, you can come with me to Hawaii" Jaden offered. Jesse's eyes widened from shock. "Seriously, my parents wouldn't mind. I have a room all to myself and there's a free bed in there so you could stay there"

Jesse blushed and looked down. "Jay, that's really generous of you, but I can't accept. Besides, I don't have any money for a plane ticket anyway-"

Jesse was quickly cut off by Crowler. "Then I'll pay for it! As long as you take this trip and get the heck off this island!" he interjected.

"B-But, I… don't have anything to wear in Hawaii. I'm from _North_ Academy, remember? It's home of more snow than the arctic!"

"Then you can buy some new clothes in Hawaii. Come on Jess, I don't want you to be stuck here for two weeks by yourself! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE!" Jaden made his puppy dog face again, giving a lip quiver for added effect.

Jesse groaned. "Fine!" he exclaimed.

"Yay!" Jaden cheered.

"YES!" Crowler cheered. He pulled out a check book from his jacket, wrote out enough money for a round-trip plane ticket and some extra spending money on a check, tore it out and handed it to Jesse, then began back flipping out of the room, jolly as can be.

Everyone stared at him with a weird look on their faces.

Blair was the first to speak up. "Should we tell him that he's back flipping towards the stairs?" she asked.

They all heard a loud, high pitched, girlish scream… meaning Crowler had flipped his way down the stairs…

"…Nah, I think he found it" Jaden said, he then hugged Jesse from behind, causing said bluenette to blush once more. "This is gonna be the best vacation ever!"

Jesse faked a smile. "Y-Yeah… just perfect…" he said, trying to fake as much enthusiasm as possible.

After the bell rang, Jesse walked back to the Obelisk dorm and packed a backpack of necessities, such as a tooth brush, socks, underwear (He was Jaden's best friend and would go to the ends of the earth for him, but even best friends have boundaries when it comes to personal items) as well as his deck and some extra cards, wallet, iPod, headphones, a change of clothes to wear the next day and his passport. He also placed the small, wrapped box that he received from Jaden earlier today in the bag as well.

Once finished, he sat on the bed, staring at his hands for no reason. "Why couldn't I say no?" he asked himself. Jesse didn't want to go on this vacation with Jaden. Not only was he not used to hot weather, but he also prodded himself on his manners and would hate to impose in such a way as to show up on a vacation uninvited… Jaden's family especially… "And why was I blushing when Jaden hugged me? It's not like I like Jaden as more than just a friend… is it?"

Before he could finish his thought, the watch on his wrist beeped. He pre-set it to go off at 5 o'clock, the time he agreed to meet Jaden at the dock, where they would ride the ferry to Domino City and meet up with Jaden's parents, before they all headed to the airport.

Jesse sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Well, vacation time… with Jaden…" and with a small bit of pink appearing on his cheeks, he left his dorm room and headed for the island port.

When he arrived, Jesse found Jaden waiting for him with a midsized, red suitcase beside him. When Jaden spotted Jesse, he waved cheerfully at the bluenette and called out for him. Jesse ran up and smiled at Jaden.

"Hey Jesse, you all ready?" Jaden asked.

Jesse nodded. "Yep… are you sure your parents are cool with me coming with ya?" he asked, looking at his feet.

The brunette shook his head and laid a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Jesse, relax. I called my parents when I went back to the dorm to pack, and they said that you're more than welcome to come with us. Come on, Jess, you're going with me and my family to _Hawaii_ for crying out loud! The least you could do is loosen up!"

Jesse rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Yeah, you're right, Jay, sorry. We're gonna have a blast on this trip"

Jaden smiled. "You bet we are! Hey, wanna have a duel when we get on the boat?"

"Sure"

Suddenly, Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh appeared on their respective partner's shoulder in their spirit forms. The boys looked at their spirits and smiled.

"Hey, Kuriboh, you wanna help me kick Jesse's butt?" Jaden joked.

Jesse laughed. "Yeah, like Kuriboh could hold a candle to Ruby! Aint' that right, girl?"

The spirits cooed and began to go about their usual spirit wrestling, thus causing Jesse and Jaden to laugh at them. Jesse couldn't help but notice that the image of Jaden laughing was something that he couldn't help but think was-

"Cute"

Jesse snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what Jaden said. "W-What was that?" he stuttered nervously.

"Don't you think? Ruby and Kuriboh wrestling, don't you think it's cute?" Jaden asked.

Jesse sighed for an unknown reason… well, unknown to himself that is…

'_Did I just think that Jaden was cute?'_ Jesse thought, blushing mildly. The bluenette quickly shook those thoughts out of his head when he heard the sound of the ferry's horn, signalling that everyone should start boarding the ship.

"Come on Jesse, we don't wanna be left behind!" Jaden quickly took hold on Jesse's hand and tugged him up the gangplank, unaware of how red the bluenette's face had gotten from the mere touch of his hand.

After passing through security and getting a room assignment, the boys found themselves walking down the hall of the cabins, still hand-in-hand.

"Uh, J-Jaden…" Jesse stuttered, his face looking as red as a cheery. Jaden looked at Jesse with a curious look on his face. "Y-You can l-let go now…"

Jaden looked down and noticed that his hand was intertwined with that of Jesse's. He gave Jesse a goofy smile and let go, much to the bluenette's relief. "Sorry, Jess, I guess I didn't really notice…"

'_Well I certainly did… but why did I?'_

"Hey Jesse, are you ok? You're looking hot" the brunette stated.

Jesse's eyes widened. "I'm lookin what?!" he asked loudly, his face growing even hotter every second.

"I said you're looking hot, your face is all red… are you getting a cold or something?"

Jesse sighed at the amount of innocence that Jaden had. Even a five year old would have guessed that Jesse was blushing, but the question that was wrapped around his mind was… why?

Jesse faked a smile and scratched the back of his neck. "N-No, I'm fine, Jay, I'm just… in need of a cool shower! Yeah, that's it…" he lied.

"Ah, that explains it!" Jaden cheered, suddenly stopping. "Well, this is our room so you can go take a shower if you want" He pulled out a key card and swiped it through the card reader on the door, unlocking and opening it. "Well, let's go" he said before walking in, Jesse closely at his tail.

The boys browsed around the room. It wasn't anything fancy, just a semi-large room with one queen-sized bed, a three-drawer dresser and a bathroom connected to the- wait a minute… _one_ bed?

"Why do we only have one bed in our room?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, I think they said that this was the last room left and that all the other two-bed cabins were taken. Don't worry though, we can just share the bed, it's a pretty big bed and it's only one night anyway"

Jesse's eyes grew to the size of plates. "S-Share the bed? You mean like… you, and me… sleeping together?"

Jaden nodded. "As long as you don't sleep in the buff" the brunette couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, though Jesse didn't find the idea so funny…

"A-Are you sure that you wanna do that, Jay? I mean, I have no problem sleeping on the floor at all, and you'll have more arm space too! I've seen those bunks ya got over at the Slifer dorm"

"Jesse, let's get one thing clear. Even if there were _FIVE_ of you in that bed with me, I'd _still_ have more arm space than I would in a Slifer bunk. Second, you are _not_ sleeping on the floor. It's harder than Chazz's head" Jaden stomps his foot down on the floor for emphasis, creating a loud _clang_ sound. "See? I'm not letting you sleep on this bedrock, no pun intended..."

Jesse could not believe the conversation he was having with Jaden. The brunette was basically begging him to sleep in bed with him, and he was doing so with that puppy dog face that Jesse couldn't resist.

The bluenette groaned loudly. "Someday, that puppy dog face aint' gonna work on me no more, and I'll be waiting!" he shouted.

Jaden jumped up in joy. "Yay! And don't get your hopes up on the puppy dog face not working. I've been perfecting that look since I was five and it's yet to fail on anyone…"

Jesse scoffed. "We'll see… Hey, wanna go get some din-" before he could finish, Jaden was out the door, leaving behind a cloud of dust in his image. Jesse coughed on the dust and blew it away with his hand "-ner…?" The bluenette laughed and followed Jaden to the dining room.

After dinner, which Jaden said was the best thing he had eaten in the last three years, he and Jaden headed back to the rooms and collapsed on the beds. Jesse had calmed down from all of the blushing he had done because his face was back to its normal light-peach shade color.

"Jess, I can honestly say that was the best meal I've had since I left for Duel Academy… three years ago" Jaden mumbled, rubbing his, now enlarged, stomach through his black shirt.

Jesse looked over at the brunette beside him. "Jay, you've been saying that every five minutes since we left the restaurant"

Jaden grinned. "And I'll keep saying it until it's proven not to be true"

Jesse laughed. He glanced over at the clock and looked at the time; 8:30. "Hey Jay, wanna have a quick duel and then go to bed?"

Upon hearing this, the brunette jumped to his feet. "You bet!" he cheered. "But let's just duel here. I heard the Dueling Arena closes at eight"

"Sounds good to me"

The boys kneeled down on the floor, facing each other and set themselves up for a duel, decks at their right side, fusion decks on their left and 5 cards in their hands each.

"Duel!" Both boys shouted.

"I'll start…" Jaden said, drawing a card from the top of his deck, "with the spell card polymerization! So I'll fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to play Flame wingman! I'll also play a facedown"

"Not a bad move, Jay, but not as good as mine" Jesse said confidently before he drew a card as well. He browsed over his cards and his jaw hit the floor. "What the heck!?" the bluenette screamed.

"Bad hand, Jess?"

"No, someone switched my cards! I've never had these cards in my deck before!"

"Do you still have all your Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon?" Jaden asked worriedly.

The bluenette gasped at the thought of his Duel Spirits be gone. Jesse picked up his deck and he browsed through it quickly, sighing in relief when he found all of his precious crystals and his ace dragon was in the deck. "Ruby, Amber, Sapphire, Amethyst, Emerald, Topaz, Cobalt, Rainbow…Yep, thank the lord!"

Jaden smiled. "Then relax, dude. We can get you some new cards for your deck tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't you try and use those cards? Who knows, you might even like them"

Jesse shrugged. "Why not? Just let me reshuffle…" He picked up the cards he had in his hand before and shuffled them in with the cards from his deck, and then drew 6 more cards.

Jesse looked at the new cards that had mysteriously appeared in his deck and carefully read their effects. He grinned. "Alright, let's see if these new cards are any good… I summon my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus! And with his ability, I can play Ruby Carbuncle from my deck in my spell and trap zone" Ruby's spirit appeared and sat comfortably on her partner's shoulder. "Next, I'll play a card facedown and activate the spell card, Love Letter!"

Jaden's eyebrow rose. "Love Letter? Why does that card sound so familiar?" Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder and crossed its paws, also trying to find out what was familiar about it. "Hey, buddy, do you know where we heard that card name before?" Kuriboh shook with a saddened expression. "Oh well, thanks anyway, pal… Continue, Jess"

"Alright. Now, since I played Love Letter while I got a monster and a face down, you gotta choose between taking my monster or taking my face down"

"Well… Pegasus is pretty powerful, considering it's a Crystal Beast, but… I'll take your face down card. I don't know what it could be and it could be useful"

Jesse grinned. "Alright, have it your way…" Jesse moved the face down card he had on the field over to Jaden's side. "Now I play Giant Trunade! So now, all the spell and trap cards on the field to our hands, so I guess I'll be takin' back the card I gave you"

Jaden picked up his face down and Jesse's and handed it to him. Jesse took Ruby from his spell and trap card zone and placed it in his hand. "Since you returned my face down card Insurance to my hand, I gain 500 life points"

Jesse held up the card that was previously on Jaden's field for him to see. "Yes, but since I returned _my_ card, Hidden Wish, to my hand from _your_ field, you lose 1000 life points and I gain 1000 life points"

"Bummer…" Suddenly, Jaden's eyes widened with realization. "I know how I know these cards now! Chazz used those cards when he tried getting Alexis to fall in love with him!"

Jesse's face filled with intrigue. "Chazz used these cards to make Alexis fall in love with him? …seriously?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, it was back when we had just beaten the shadow riders. Long story short, Chazz was going through his 'In love with a girl totally out of my league' phase, and to get to her heart, he tried to duel his way into a date with her, using those cards to be exact" the brunette inexplicably began laughing. "Ya know, if you think about it, it's almost like you're trying to make me fall in love with you! Are you sure _you_ didn't switch you're cards to imply something?"

Jesse's face grew bright red once again. "N-N-N-N-N-NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!" he screamed, embarrassedly.

Jaden laughed harder. "Relax Jesse, I'm just messing with you. I know you can't help but think I'm adorable, everyone does" he said, adding in a confident smirk.

'_I think that Jay's been spending too much time with Atticus…'_ Jesse quickly thought. "Jaden, can we please just get back to the duel? I'd prefer it if we didn't discuss me thinking another guy is cute…"

Jaden laughed again. "Alright…"

After the boys finished their duel, they put their decks away and started getting ready for bed, since it was about 10 o'clock. Jesse only took of his outer vest before he crawled under the covers of the bed. Jaden raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"You're not gonna wear all that to bed are you?" the brunette asked. "Dude, you'll be so uncomfortable that you'll be tossing and turning all night"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't have any pajamas. Normally I just wear some boxer shorts and a shirt but I am sure that would make you uncomforta-" he froze in his tracks as he watched Jaden remove his Slifer jacket and black, long-sleeve shirt, revealing a very well built chest, despite his skinny figure. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants. "Jay… what are you doing?" he asked, adding in a nervous gulp, his face bright red and the image of Jaden half naked burning into his mind.

The brunette gave his friend a questioning look. "What? I always sleep in my underwear too. Plus it's really hot in here"

"B-But, isn't gonna be, I don't know… awkward, sleeping in bed in your underwear with another guy?"

Jaden shook his head. "Nope! Well, not with you anyway… if it were one of the other guys I probably would mind it, but, Jesse, you're my best friend, so why would I care if you sleep with me while I'm half naked?" he asked before sliding down his pants, revealing a pair of red briefs with a black waistband. These actions caused Jesse's face to grow so red that it matched the color of Jaden's underwear. The bluenette quickly turned to his face away from that of his friend and dove for a pillow to catch the river of crimson blood that was flowing from his nose.

Jesse couldn't come up with an argument to get Jaden to sleep with more clothes on, or a reason why this bother him so much. He just couldn't get the image of Jaden's muscular and well-toned chest and the (though reluctant to admit it) impressive bulge out of his mind…

"Hey, Jesse, are you ok?"

Once he was sure that the blood coming from his face was finished, the bluenette looked up and flipped the pillow over, as to ensure that Jaden wouldn't see the blood and assume anything. "Yeah, I'm just fine… Just make sure you're facing away from me… I don't wanna feel any… morning wood…"

"What's that?" Jaden asked innocently.

Jesse slapped his hand over his face. "Never mind, just go to sleep, Jay…"

Jaden muttered a quick "Alright" before crawling under the bed covers with his back facing Jesse, the latter of which couldn't lower the redness of his face. The images he had just witnessed were now permanently burned into his memory and he would never be able to erase them as long as he lived. What he couldn't figure out is why it was so appealing to him? He always thought that he was straight as the road that is Jaden's mind, and, as we all know, that was a _VERY_ straight and narrow road… but he had never really felt any sexual attraction to anyone he'd previously met… and then _that _happened. When he saw Jaden take his shirt off and experienced the wonder that was Jaden's upper body he felt a strange sensation of lust that he had never thought possible before, and when the brunette took his pants off… Jesse was sure that his head would explode, and that all of the blood in his body would spray out of his nose. He silently thanked the gods that the pillow cases were the same shade of red as his blood…

'_Why did that just happen?' _Jesse asked himself. _'Why should Jaden being in his underwear bother me so much? I mean, we're both guys, so it's not like Jaden has anything that I don't… so why can't I get the image of him out of my head? And more importantly… why did I enjoy it?'_

Jesse turned himself over to face Jaden, whose back was still turned to him. Jesse's eyes scrolled up and down Jaden's bare back and the part of his rear end that was exposed as well. The bluenette felt his face heat up again. He yawned. He suddenly felt all of the excitement from today hit him like a ton of bricks. _'I'll think about this tomorrow…' _and with that, Jesse pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Jesse was the first to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a mess of brown and brownish-orange hair in his face. He fully opened his eyes and looked to see that Jaden's head was laid against Jesse's bare chest- wait… _bare_ chest?

Jesse felt up and down his chest and saw that his shirt had inexplicably disappeared from his torso. He sat himself up and let Jaden's head fall back onto the pillow. He glanced over to the floor beside the bed and he saw that his shirt was sitting right there in a crumpled up pile. He sighed in relief.

"Must've taken it off in my sleep…" Jesse figured. He did remember that what Jaden said was correct: it was very warm in the room last night, so he must have unconsciously taken it off while he was asleep.

The bluenette glanced over at the clock that was set up on the bed frame. It was 8:30.

"The boat docks in the city at 9, we should probably get ready now" Jesse shook Jaden to wake him up. "Come on, Jay, wake up"

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and looked into Jesse's. "…morning…" he muttered. The brunette sat up and stretched himself out.

Jesse laughed. "Morning, Jaden, sleep well?"

Jaden nodded. "Yep, I slept like a baby. These pillows are so soft, almost skin-smooth, they're awesome!"

Jesse blushed and looked away. "Uh… yeah, great pillows…" he laughed nervously. He decided that it'd be less awkward between them if Jaden didn't know that his 'Awesome Pillow' was his best friend's chest.

"We should probably get ready now, the boat docs in Domino City at 9, right?"

Jesse nodded. "Right, I'll go take a shower now and you can get in after me. Don't worry, I don't take too long showering"

"K… Hey, Jess, can I ask you something before you get in the shower?" Jaden spoke, stopping Jesse.

"Uh, sure, go for it…" Jesse said, somewhat surprised.

"Don't take offense to this, but… I thought you went to bed with your clothes on last night… and now…" Jaden pointed to Jesse's now exposed chest.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I guess I must have taken off my shirt last night. You were right, it was hot last night. Sorry" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"…and your pants as well?"

"Yeah I- wait, what?" Jesse was confused by what Jaden had said to him. That is, until he looked down and saw that he was standing in front of him wearing nothing more than a pair of blue boxer shorts with a lighter blue waistband and a red streak running around it. The bluenette blushed slightly and faked a smile, one that was so bad that even Jaden knew he was embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, I didn't notice… I guess I kicked them off without realizing it…"

"It's fine, Jess. You don't need to be embarrassed about it. Sometimes, I kick off my underwear in the middle of the night too… wait!" Jaden reached under the blanket and felt around under it… then began blushing widely. "Uh, speaking of which…" he said with a fake smile that matched Jesse's… and he knew why…

"Uh, I'll go take my shower now…" Jesse said, feeling very awkward with what was going on right now. Jaden nodded.

The bluenette quickly made his way into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and rested his back up against it. "Well that was embarrassing…" he said to himself.

After the two boys showered, they quickly got dressed. Jaden was wearing a tight, black t-shirt with a red, hooded vest over it, beige shorts and his Slifer sneakers and Jesse was wearing a blue, long-sleeve shirt with a white vest over it, blue jeans and his white sneakers. The two were currently packing up all of their belongings before they were about to reach Domino city. Jesse found that his pants were underneath the crumpled shirt he took off in his sleep last night and then packed both.

"Hey Jesse…" Jaden started. Jesse looked over at him. "I should probably warn you about my parents before you meet them…"

"Warn me about what, Jay?"

"Well, my parents are… they're kind of embarrassing. They always find some way to embarrass me and everyone around me, so keep your guard up…" Jesse could see Jaden's

Jesse laughed. "Aw, come on now, Jaden. All parents are embarrassing, how bad can they be?"

Jaden shivered in fear. "You have no idea…"

"_Attention Passengers" _A voice announced around the entire ship. _"We are now beginning our arrival in Domino City. Please exit your cabins and proceed down to the exit platform on the first deck. I repeat, please exit your cabins and proceed down to the exit platform on the first deck"_

Jaden smiled at Jesse. "That's our cue. Let's go!"

"You go ahead, I forgot to grab my toothbrush. I'll meet you down there"

"K, don't take too long"

Jaden took his suitcase by the handle and walked out the door. The bluenette walked back into the bathroom and picked up the blue toothbrush from off of the counter and then proceeded back into the room to place it in his backpack. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed something at the foot of the bed, barely covered by the bed skirt. Jesse bent over and picked it up… and then all the color drained from his face as he beheld what was hidden under the bed.

"Oh. My. GOD!" he said to himself.

In Jesse's shaking hands, were the red and black briefs that Jaden was wearing the night before and had woken up to find he had taken off in his sleep. He must have forgotten to pack them back in his suitcase before he left.

"Well I can't just leave these here, Jay might be lookin' for them later…" Jesse stated. He unzipped his backpack and placed the briefs inside, then zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder, before he quickly ran out the door.

He quickly caught up to Jaden near the exit. He decided against tell him about what he left behind for modesty reasons.

Once the ferry arrived at the Domino City Doc, the boys walked down the gangplank and waited at the docs for everyone to leave the ferry. After the mass of duelists had dissipated, Jesse turned to face Jaden.

"Hey, Jaden, what time did your parents say that they'd be here?" he asked.

Jaden raised his arm and looked at the watch. "Well, they said that they would be here to pick us up at the docs, so I don't-HEY!" Both boys looked down to see Jaden's shorts at his ankles and his red boxer briefs on display for anyone who happened to pass by. The brunette quickly pulled his shorts back up and turned around, as did Jesse.

Standing before the two of them were a pair of grinning adults. One was a tall male with short, spikey, dark-brown hair, the same shade as Jaden's hair on the bottom, wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers. The other was a mid-sized woman with straight, shoulder-length, brownish-orange hair, the same shade as the top part of Jaden's hair, and she was wearing a white and yellow sundress and a pair of gold, open-toed sandals.

"Hey, JJ, miss us?" The man asked, teasingly and ruffling the brunette's hair.

Jaden blushed and Jesse snickered. "JJ?" the bluenette mused.

"I'll tell you later…" Jaden muttered childishly before smiling. "Jesse, this is my mom, Amber Yuki, and my dad, Darryl Yuki, or as I call them, Satan's offspring"

Darryl gave him a gentle knock over the head. "And I can see you're the Jesse my son keeps yammering on about, nice to meet you"

Jesse bowed. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. and Mrs. Yuki"

"Please, Jesse, call us Amber and Darryl" Amber said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "If you know Jaden then you know that he, and any other Yuki, hates formalities"

"She's right you know…" Jaden spoke up.

Ruby and Kuriboh chose this moment to appear on their partners' shoulders. Amber clapped her hands together.

"Hey, look honey, it's Winged Kuriboh! It's been so long! Have you gotten furrier?" Amber asked, making Kuriboh jump up and down and coo happily.

Jesse raised both his eyebrows. "You guys can see Duel Spirits?" he asked.

Darryl nodded. "Yep, where do you think Jaden got it from? And is this little girl your Duel Spirit, Jesse?" he asked, pointing to Ruby.

The bluenette nodded. "You betcha, this here's my Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. Say hi to Jay's parents, girl"

'_Ru-bi-bi!'_ Ruby chirped cheerfully. Amber and Darryl laughed at how cute it was.

"Well, shall we get to the airport, boys?" said Amber. "Jesse still has to buy his plane ticket, am I right?"

The twin J's nodded.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to come with you, Darryl and Amber" Jesse said shyly. Darryl threw his arms over Jesse and Jaden's shoulders and pulled them both in close to him. "Hey now, there's no need for thanks, Jesse, you're our son's best friend and it's our pleasure to bring you along with us… but, there _is_ one thing you should know…" Jesse looked up at Darryl, who had a sinister look in his eye. "Before you can come with us on vacation, we need to do a sort of… initiation…" Jesse didn't even have time react before he and Jaden were thrown off the docs and into the cold, salty ocean.

Once surfacing, the boys coughed the water out of their throats and glared at Darryl, who, along with Amber, was laughing quite loudly. "Welcome, Jesse Anderson, you are officially initiated into the Yuki Winter vacation to Hawaii!" Darryl shouted out to the boys.

"What the heck did you throw _me_ in for?!" Jaden yelled, angrily.

"_That_ was for not cleaning your room before you left after Thanksgiving break! Besides, you never shower enough anyway" Amber answered, before she and Darryl went back to their laughing.

Once the boys were, more or less, fished out of the water by the Yuki parents, and dried themselves out, the four of them made their way to the Darryl and Amber's car. Jesse was surprised to see a short male that couldn't be more than fourteen years old, leaning against the hood of the car with a cheerful expression on his face. He was about a foot shorter than either boy and had Darryl's hair. He was wearing an emerald-green t-shirt with a yellow star-pattern on the left breast, white shorts and green and white sneakers.

"Hey, Jaden, who's that guy?" Jesse asked, pointing to the boy in green.

"Oh, him? That's my little brother, Daniel Yuki, but we just call him Danny" Jaden replied. He raised his hand and waved to Danny. "Hey, Danny! Over here!"

The shorter brunette looked over at the group walking over and smiled. He began running screaming "JADEN!" and jumped into his brother's arms, tackling him to the ground. "Jaden! I've missed you so much!" he shouted, happily.

Jaden laughed. "Danny, I've only been gone two months, relax!"

"Still! I missed you so much, big brother! Don't leave for so long next time!"

Darryl laughed. "Alright, Danny, let your brother up so we can get to the airport and get Jesse's airplane ticket"

Danny looked up at his father, confused. "Jesse? Who's Jesse?" Darryl pointed to the bluenette in question and Danny looked in the direction. His eyes widened and he turned his head back to face his dad. "Is that cute boy coming on vacation with us?" he asked.

Jesse blushed at the adjective Danny used to describe him. _'He… he thinks I'm cute?'_ he thought.

"He is. Jesse didn't have any plans for winter break, so, being the good person your big brother is, Jaden invited him to come along with us to Hawaii"

Danny raised his hands in the air cheerfully and jumped from his brother to Jesse, thus tackling him to the ground as well. "You're really cute Jesse! Didn't you know that?"

Jesse's face flushed brighter. "Uh, it hasn't really come up in conversation, I guess…"

Darryl pulled Danny off of the blushing bluenette by the shirt and carried him into the car, not letting his feet touch the ground the entire time. "Come on, Danny we have to get going…" he said, sighing and shutting the door before the excited brunette could get out again.

The two boys stood up from the ground and brushed themselves off.

"Uh, I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say that Danny, uh… swings the other way?" Jesse guessed.

Amber nodded, giggling slight. "Yep... We found out about a year ago when we caught him trying to make out with Jaden, and that's about when his boy-crazy phase started…"

Jesse's jaw hit the ground and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned to face Jaden, who had a fake smile and a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, he kind of has a bit of a crush on me…" Jaden said, blushing slightly. "For future reference, _do not_ let him trick you into going into a closet with him… I learned that the hard way…"

"On the plus side, he gave 'coming out of the closet' a whole new meaning" Darryl smirked. Amber smacked him on the back of the head.

"Get in the car, before we're late…" she said before she opened the door to the car and climbed in, shortly followed by the boys and Darryl.

When they were all strapped in with their seat belts, Danny used both of his arms to take hold of Jaden and Jesse's arms adjacent to his. "You guys' arms are so strong!" he said, holding them even tighter.

Jesse looked over Danny's head and at Jaden. "Does he always do this to you?"

"You get used to it…"

The drive to the airport was pretty pleasant, mind the uncomfortable grip on Jesse and Jaden's arms by Danny. When they all arrived at the airport, Jesse ran straight to the nearest bank machine to cash the check that Crowler gave him, and then went to the check in to buy a round-trip ticket, the same that Jaden and his family bought, and the four of them proceeded to customs.

"Now remember, Danny, when Jaden or Jesse goes through the metal detector, you cannot hold onto their hands…" Amber said to Danny.

Danny crossed his arms and huffed. "Dang it…" he muttered.

Jaden and Jesse laughed. "Guess he finds us irresistible…" said Jaden. Jesse nodded.

"Next!" said the security guard on the other side of the metal detector gates. Danny stepped through it and the light above it shined green. "Next!" Jaden stepped through this time, and once again, the light shined green. "Next!" Jesse walked through, but instead of green, the light shined red and a small alarm sound was sent off.

The security guard walked up to Jesse. "Sir, care to explain why the metal detector went off?" he asked.

Jesse dug into his pockets and felt nothing inside of it. "No sir, I don't know what happened. I don't have any metal on me… oh! It might just be my pants button, it's made of a heavy metal that sometimes sets off these sorts of things, sorry…"

The security guard pulled out a hand-held metal detector and waved it up against Jesse's body. It went off around Jesse's waistline. "Sir, I'm going to need you to lower your pants"

Jesse's cheeks turned pink and he took a defensive stance. "E-Excuse me?" he stuttered.

"Don't resist, sir, this is standard procedures for these sorts of things"

Jesse growled before he slowly undid his pants and lowered them to his ankles, revealing to all of the people in line to be inspected his white boxer shorts in the process. The people in line, as well as Jaden, Danny and their parents couldn't help but snicker as they watched the bluenette's face light up crimson red while the security guard waved his metal detector over Jesse once more.

"Alright, you're good. Next!" the security guard yelled.

Jesse quickly pulled his pants back up and returned to Jaden's family.

"Well, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life…" Jesse stated, covering his face in shame.

"If it helps, Jesse, your boxers are really cute!" Danny said, taking hold of Jesse's arm once again.

Darryl and Amber laughed. "Come on, boys, we don't want to be late for our plane"

The three nodded and followed the adults to the waiting area. All five of them took a seat in the chairs provided while the waited for the announcement for their plane. Amber was reading a novel, Darryl had his arm draped over his wife's shoulders, Danny and Jaden were playing a video game on their DS's, and Jesse was lying back, trying to get over the embarrassment that he had just gone through.

'_Man, what was with that guy?!' _Jesse shouted in his hand. _'That was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me… well, second most embarrassing, next to last night when I watched Jaden take off his clothes…I have half a mind to go back there and strip him to see how he likes it!'_

"_Attention, will all passengers flying on the 12 o'clock flight to Maui, Hawaii, please proceed to gate 16. I repeat, will all passengers flying on the 12 o'clock flight to Maui, Hawaii, please proceed to gate 16"_

Amber and Darryl stood up from their seats and stretched themselves out. "Come on, boys, that's our plane" said Darryl.

Jaden and Danny closed their DS's and stood up, soon followed by Jesse. Everyone carried their things with them as they lined up along with all of the other passengers. Everyone pulled out their passports and their plane tickets and had those both scanned before walking down the connecting terminal and into the plane, sitting on their assigned seats. Darryl and Amber were sitting by themselves in a row adjacent to that of Danny, Jaden and Jesse, with Jesse in between Jaden and Danny, the latter still clinging to his arm.

When the plane's engine started, Jesse felt himself tensing up. It occurred to him that he had never actually ridden on a plane before, and he had a fear of heights. He wasn't thinking about this when he was Jaden made his puppy dog face and pressured him into coming on this trip. Jesse began to shake in terror as the plane began its take off. Jaden noticed this and held onto his friend's hand. Jesse gave Jaden a questioning look.

"Relax, Jesse. You don't need to be afraid of flying in an airplane" Jaden said, taking a firm grip of Jesse's hand, causing said bluenette to blush. The brunette looked calmly into the Jesse's eyes. "Just hold onto me, nothing bad will happen, I promise"

Jesse looked into Jaden's beautiful, brown eyes with a red streak across his face. Jesse never noticed how calming and loving Jaden's eyes were before and how warm his smile was.

The bluenette nodded and smiled. "Right…"

"And if you're still scared, Jesse, you can hold onto me! Or better yet, I'll hold onto you!" Danny cheered and hugged Jesse's arm even tighter.

Jesse laughed. "I'll keep that in mind…"

After the takeoff, Jesse became more relaxed, and he figured he should be. It was an 8 hour flight to Hawaii and he was going to have to get very comfortable if he planned to endure 8 hours in the sky with Jaden and his family. Currently, Jaden and Danny were once again playing their games on their DS's, rapidly punching down on the control buttons and occasionally saying things like "In your face, loser!" or "Take that, hot shot!". These comments gained a bit of attention from the surrounding passengers and they were told to quiet down by the flight attendant twice already. Jesse chuckled at the memory of Jaden waving his hand off at the attendant and telling her to "Buzz off" and then looking up from the screen and face fault.

Jesse decided that he should probably find some way to entertain himself as well. He remembered that he packed his iPod in his backpack and pulled it out, along with his ear buds, careful not to let Jaden see the item of clothing that he left behind on the ferry, and then slid his backpack back under the airplane seat once again. He plugged his ear buds into his ears and turned on the shuffle on his iPod. He sat back in the seat and listened to the music that played through his ear buds.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.  
I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas… is you…It's you!_

Jesse couldn't help but thinkJaden as he continued listening to the lyrics, unknowingly blushing as he related the song to his best friend.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.  
I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fire place.  
Santa Claus will make me happy, with the joy on Christmas day._

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding onto me so tight  
What more can I do?  
All I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby_

_Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need.  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby,_

_You're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
Christmas day baby you and me_

_You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Christmas Day baby you and me_

Once the song had ended, Jesse was starting to wonder why Jaden was the only image that was appearing in his mind. Suddenly, the image of him and Jaden standing under mistletoe came into his mind. He wondered why such a picture would appear in his head, but he shrugged it off and closed his eyes, listening to the next track that played, before remembering all of the excitement that had taken place, yawning silently, and quietly falling asleep.

About 6 hours later, Jesse awoke and found his head comfortably laid into Jaden's shoulder. He was about to bolt up, but then noticed that Jaden was asleep as well, his head rested on top of that of his own, and that Danny was sleeping with his arms still wrapped around his and his head using Jesse's arm for a pillow. He found it best he didn't move from this position since if he moved, so would Jaden and Danny. And also… because he actually sort of liked this position, his head fit perfectly in between Jaden's shoulder and his neck and it was one of the most relaxing parts of the trip so far. Jesse smiled and went back to sleep.

'_Hey Jesse, can I talk to you?' Jaden asked._

'_Sure, Jay, what is it?' Jesse replied. _

_The two boys took a seat outside, on the roof of Duel Academy, the place they had first met. Jaden turned to face Jesse with a loving gaze, his cheeks developing a noticeable streak of red. "Jess, there's really no easy way for me to say this, but…"_

"_But what, Jaden?"_

"…_Jesse… I love you…'_

_Jesse felt his face heat up, and his heart was racing. He tried to say something, but he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't let any sounds come out. _

'_Jesse, I've loved you from the time we met on top of this roof, when Kuriboh and Ruby were playing. When I saw you, I felt my heart beat a million beats a minute. Please, Jesse… can I kiss you?'_

_Jesse couldn't respond. All he could do was stare into the loving, brown eyes of his best friend. He wasn't mad or anything, in fact, he felt… happy, almost thrilled even. The bluenette couldn't understand the feelings that were whirling around in his stomach, nor could he understand why he was feeling his pants getting tighter at the thought of kissing Jaden. All he knew was that he was slowly moving closer towards the dual-brunette and his lips were reaching out for Jaden's. He was hovering an inch above Jaden's move._

"_Wake up, Jesse…" Jaden spoke. Jesse stopped and he gave the brunette a confused look. "Come on, pal, wake up…"_

Jesse awoke from his dream and fluttered his eyes open, seeing the sight of Jaden staring at him. He started to blush. "Jesse, come on, the plane just landed" The bluenette rubbed his eyes and put away his iPod. He let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" Jesse asked.

"You've been out cold for hours… and you've been using my shoulder as a pillow and my arm as a teddy bear" Jaden said with a grin.

Jesse's eyes shot wide open. The brief memories of when he woke up with his head resting on Jaden's shoulder were coming back to him and he found his face growing redder. He quickly turned away from Jaden, as to make sure that Jaden couldn't see his face looking like a soon to explode bomb and stood up. "R-Right, I'm up…" he stuttered.

Jaden laughed. "Well come on then, we're in Hawaii and I want to get to the beach A-S-A-P!" he cheered. The brunette suddenly felt his father's hand on his shoulder and turned to face him.

"Sorry, Jaden, but you're going to have to wait until we check into the hotel and get settled, plus it's morning here and no one had anything to eat before left, not to mention that you said Jesse needs to buy new clothes" Darryl pointed out.

Jaden crossed his arms and huffed, childishly. "Fine, but after all that I'm hitting the beach!" he pouted.

After everyone gave Jaden a quick laugh, they left the airplane and walked up the connecting terminal. Once they got themselves through customs and retrieved their luggage, they rented a car from one of the dealers. Jaden, Jesse and Danny's mouths fell to the ground when they laid eyes on the car that Amber and Darryl had picked out. It was a red, convertible sports car with two doors and a black stripe on each side and down the middle.

"Mom, dad, is this _really_ our car?" Jaden asked, drooling over the sight of the beautiful car in front of them.

Darryl grinned and nodded. "Yep, she's all ours for the next two weeks… And before you even ask, no you can't drive it! Not after what happened the last time you drove…" Jaden groaned.

Jesse tilted his head in confusion. "Why? What happened?" he asked.

Danny grew a mischievous smirk. "Jaden took us to the beach one time and forgot to put the parking brake on, so the car went swimming along with us!"

"He was actually voted Domino City's biggest idiot at last year's Summer Festival" Amber added with a giggle.

Jaden blushed and looked at the ground in shame. "Let that live forever!" he whined, embarrassedly.

Everyone laughed and climbed into the car. Darryl started the car and drove it out of the rental garage, and into the open road of the island. Everyone felt the warm air brush up against their faces and the sun beat down on them as the convertible drove at high speed down the road.

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the hotel, since it was relatively close to the airport. The building was at least a dozen stories tall and the structure was painted gold. It appeared from the outside to be a very luxurious and exquisite hotel. The hotel had a sign over the door with the name "Tropical Paradise" written in an italic font in big, red letters. Jesse marbled at the beauty of the building before him.

"I can't believe that we're staying here!" he exclaimed, staring contently at the hotel's outer design with wide eyes.

Amber turned around in her seat and grinned. "Yep, and if you're impressed now, just wait until you see the inside, or better yet, your room"

Jesse's smile grew even bigger as Darryl pulled into the parking lot. The boys were practically killing themselves to get out of the car and through the front doors of the hotel. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw the lobby. The walls were golden yellow and a giant, diamond chandelier hanging from the roof. Outside the lobby was a large area that looked like a lounge. It had a large open area with several cushioned chairs and couches. Across from that was a drinking bar with several stools set up around it.

"Wow! This must be the fanciest hotel in the world!" Jaden exclaimed.

The group was confronted by a tall man with short, black hair and in a baby blue polo-shirt and beige shorts tied up by a black belt with black shoes and white tube socks. "Aloha! Welcome to the Tropical Paradise hotel! You must be the Yuki family, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm Amber, this is my husband, Darryl, our two sons, Jaden and Daniel, and my son's friend, Jesse Anderson" Amber stated, gesturing to each person by name.

"Well it is a pleasure to have you at our hotel, all of you. My name is Mr. Avalon, and if you have any troubles during your stay with us, don't hesitate to come see me. Now, if Mr. and Mrs. Yuki will please come with me to check in, and I'll have a bellman take your luggage to your rooms"

Both adults nodded and followed Mr. Avalon to one of the desks while the three boys took a seat in one of the provided benches set up. Not long after, a man in an outfit similar to Mr. Avalon's appeared with a luggage cart and placed everyone's baggage on it. Everyone followed the bellman into an elevator up several floors to a door with the number "418" engraved in a gold plate in bold letters.

"Alright, this is the room of your sons and their friend, and, Mr. and Mrs. Yuki, if you will follow me up one floor I will show you to your room" The bellman stated, beginning to unload the boys' bags from the cart.

"Thank you so much" Darryl said, helping the bellman with the bags.

Amber dug into her purse and pulled out a paper envelope, which she handed to Jesse. "Here, Jesse, you and Danny each take a card key, you'll need them to get into the room"

"Wait, why don't I get a key?" Jaden asked.

"Because if we gave you one, you'd undoubtedly lose it… like that time you lost your pants… while you were wearing them" she stated. Jaden blushed and hung his head in shame once more. Everyone else laughed. Even the doorman stifled a chuckle before leading Amber and Darryl back into the elevator, leaving the boys behind.

Jesse opened the envelope and pulled out one of the key cards. He used the card to open the door and stepped inside, followed by Jaden and Danny. When they took a look at the room, they forgot all about how extravagant the lobby was… because in comparison, it was _nothing_!The room itself was larger than Jesse's obelisk dorm. The walls were painted in gold and white vertical stripes and two beds with white pillow cases, blue sheets and red blankets were set up adjacent from each other with a mini fridge in between them. A brown dresser was set up against the wall opposite to the beds. The bathroom was right next to the main door, which was set up with a toilet, a large mirror over two sinks and a large stand-in shower, big enough that it could be used by two people at once. It was even set up with two faucets. At the back of the room was a sliding window door that leads to a balcony with a hammock and a chair set up, with an excellent view of the beach below.

Jesse, Jaden and Danny's eyes widened and huge smiles appeared on their faces, as they gazed upon the wonder that was their room for the next two weeks. Jaden didn't waste any time and jumped on one of the two beds, followed by Danny, and they began bouncing on it like a trampoline.

"Man, this is fun!" Jaden exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Danny agreed. He looked at Jesse. "Come on, Jesse, join us!"

Jesse waved to them. "Thanks, but I'll pass. I wanna put away all of my stuff first" He walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, then proceeded to open the backpack on his back, but he stopped. He remembered that the _thing_ that Jaden had accidentally left behind on the ship was still in his bag, and he wasn't exactly in the mood to let Danny see it hand it back to him. The older brunette was already getting enough grief today from his parents taunting. So instead, he just threw his bag on the edge of bed and gave the boys a fake smile.

"Hey, guys, I think we should go get something to eat, its breakfast time here in Hawaii and we haven't had anything to eat since we woke up…" the bluenette suggested, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Jaden and Danny smiled and stopped bouncing. The brunettes climbed off of the beds and stood up. "That sounds like a great idea!" Danny cheered.

Jaden nodded. He ruffled his hand through Danny's hair and grinned. "I agree. Now let's go before I start mistaking your head for a chocolate bar squirt"

Danny's eyes grew full of fear and he ran behind Jesse in the blink of an eyes. "DON'T LET HIM EAT MY HAIR!" he screamed, clinging to the bluenette's shirt for dear life.

The older boys sweat dropped. "I was just kidding, Danny, get a grip…" Jaden said, walking slowly towards them.

"Tell that to the hair I lost last time you said that! One minute it was just a joke, next thing you know, I'm more bald that grandpa!" Danny screamed, still cowering behind Jesse.

Jaden's face flushed brightly. He clapped his hands together and held them up in front of his face. "I said I was sorry, Danny! And it was your fault for using Chocolate-flavoured shampoo! You know I can't resist chocolate! Besides, your hair grew back…"

The shorter brunette huffed and looked away. "Whatever…"

Jesse was in awe of this argument. He had never witnessed such insanity in his life. "Uh… is everyone in your family this… crazy?" he asked the boys.

"You have no idea…" they both answered, adding in a nervous shiver for emphasis.

Everyone suddenly heard a knock at the door. Jaden walked over to the door and opened it, only to see both of his parents standing at the door. Darryl and Amy walked in and waved hello to all the boys.

"Are you boys ready for breakfast?" Amber asked.

All three boys nodded and hurried themselves out of the room, but not before Jesse handed a key card over to Danny, and then laughing at Jaden sulking about not being trusted with one. As the five made their way down to the restaurant, Jaden noticed a poster hung up on a bulletin board for a Duel Tournament, and his eyes grew to the size of plates and he started bouncing up and down like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Awesome! Mom, Dad, Danny, Jesse, check this out! There's gonna be a Christmas Dueling Tournament tomorrow!" Jaden called out. Everyone turned around to face the brunette with intrigue. "The prize is a $1000 shopping spree at the mall here at the hotel, a solid gold trophy cup, and a one-of-a-kind card handed to you by Maximillion Pegasus himself!"

Everyone smiled. "When is this tournament?" Amber asked.

"It's tomorrow at 10:30 am. Can we please enter it? Please!" the boy in read begged.

"Of course, JJ. In fact, we're all entering it!" Darryl declared. Jaden blushed slightly from being called 'JJ' but he was happy just the same. Every Yuki was cheering happily.

Jesse took a closer look at the poster and frowned. "Guys, I hate to rain on the parade, but it says that this is a partners tournament" he said, somewhat disappointed. "The flier says that this is a tag battle tournament and all entrants must be competing in pairs or two. So that means only four of us can enter…"

Jaden grinned. "Oh, that's not a problem…" He pointed to a small boy with short, green hair wearing a white t-shirt, beige shorts held up by a blue belt, brown sandals, and a gay pride pendant around his neck. Attached to his belt was a black deck box. "Look, Danny! Cute gay boy! Go get em'!"

Danny looked over at the boy and tiny hearts appeared in his eyes. "Oh, he is cute!" he squealed. "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant! WAIT FOR ME, CUTE BOY!" Danny jumped for joy and ran after the greenette at a speed rivalling that of a rocket.

Darryl gave his son a pat on the back. "Well done son, you got your brother a partner _and_ a boyfriend at the same time" he said with a proud grin.

Jaden stroked his cheek as a gentle red streak appeared on it. He made a peace sign and grinned proudly. "No problem, dad…" the red soon diminished and then he looked at Jesse. "So, Jesse, you're my partner, right?" he asked, holding up his fist.

Jesse raised a fist and bumped it to Jaden's. "You know it, Jay"

Darryl and Amber gave the boys an ominous chuckle. "Well boys, you're not gonna have an easy time winning that tournament tomorrow, because you'll be up against the two of us" Amber said, confidently.

"And as great a duelist as he is, Jaden has yet to defeat the both of us in a tag duel, no matter who his partner is" Darryl added.

"Yeah, but I've never had Jesse as a partner before, so you're in for a real surprise" Jaden shot back, just as confident. "With the two of us teaming up, there's no way you'll beat us! Right, Jess?"

Jesse nodded with a smirk. "You betcha!"

"Well, we'll see now won't we? But for now, let's just go eat, I haven't eaten since before we left domino city!"

Jaden grinned at his father. "Bet I can eat more than you can"

Darryl grinned right back at him. "You wish. You're a heck of a duelist but you still pale in comparison when it comes to an eating competition!"

"Then shall we bet _'the usual'_?"

"You're on, boy!"

After a bit more trash talk between Jaden and his father, the four of them made their way to the restaurant. A waiter lead them to a booth for 6 people and they all ordered drinks before getting up and walking along the line of people and gathering food from the buffet set up. Jesse and Amber got a normal person-sized plate of food each, but Jaden and Darryl… well, let's just say that they got so much food that each of them had to use one of the trays used for keeping the food heated to carry it all. Darryl and Jaden sat across from each other at the table with a fork in each hand.

Amber held up a white napkin. "Alright, you both know the rules, but since Jesse is the first to witness this, I'll explain them. First one to finish all of their food is the winner. You can't interfere with each other physically. You know the conditions if you lose. Are you both ready?" the brunettes pounded their fists on the table in agreement. "Then you may begin in… 3… 2… 1… GO!" she dropped the napkin and Jaden and Darryl began consuming the mass piles of eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, waffles and other various breakfast foods in front of them at a speed that would put a state-of-the-art garbage disposal to shame. The two were trash talking each other, but no one had a clue what they were saying with all of the food in their mouths. Jesse couldn't help but feel disgusted by these actions.

"I am getting a stomach ache just _looking_ at them!" Jesse stated, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore and pushed his plate over towards the brunettes.

"You get used to it after about… 18 years" Amber said. Amber was then hit in the face by a pancake, which was then taken off and devoured by Jaden, leaving the woman's face covered in a light layer of maple syrup. "Then again, it also helps if you wear a rain coat…" a sweat drop appeared on her face as well. She picked up the napkin she dropped and wiped the syrup from her face.

The group was then greeted by Danny and the boy he was chasing after just a few minutes ago. They both took a seat across from each other, Danny sitting next to Jesse and the boy next to Amber. The youngest brunette was smiling like he was the happiest person on earth and each of his cheeks were tinted light pink. "Hey guys!" Danny cheered happily.

Jaden and Darryl gave the boys a quick glance a muffled sound that everyone assumed was a 'hello' and then went back to gorging themselves. The greenette sweat dropped as well and stared wide-eyed at the brunettes currently half way through their 'plates' of food.

"So, Danny", Jesse trailed off, "What's your friend's name?"

Danny turned to the bluenette. "Oh, this is Drake Adams. He goes to Duel Prep. School in North America"

Drake waved a hand. "Hello, nice to meet you" he said with a high, cheerful voice, giving the family a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Drake" Amber said. "So, are you entering the tournament with Danny tomorrow?"

Drake nodded, clenching his fists excitedly. "Yep, I can't wait! That solid gold cup is as good as mine!"

"Well, you're gonna have to face me and Jaden in the tournament, and we're not going to go down easily ya know" Jesse stated, smirking at the green haired boy.

"Not to mention that my husband and I are entering as well, and we're undefeated in a tag battle" Amber said, just as confident as Jesse. She glanced over at the boys and flinched. "Hit the deck!" she, Jesse and Danny all ducked lower, avoiding the syrup-covered waffles that were flying from the boys trays. Unfortunately, those waffles ended up hitting Drake right in the face, then sliding off and landing on top of his plate of food. Everyone sat back up in their position and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry Drakey, I should have warned you about that…" Danny apologized, giving his friend a sincere look.

Drake picked up a napkin from the table and wiped off all of the syrup left on his face. "It's fine, I should have seen that coming… but I'm suddenly not hungry anymore" he said, pushing his breakfast in between the brunettes.

"Danny, maybe we should eat our food before anymore of the boys' food goes flying" Amber suggested. The boy nodded and they both began eating.

Jesse turned to watch Jaden and Darryl finish off their breakfast competition… that and wonder how on earth that their stomachs can hold that much food and not explode. Even though he was getting sick just watching him, Jesse was feeling a sense of joy watching the boy next to him stuff his face full of food. He then remembered that dream he had on the plane.

'…_Jesse… I love you…'_

He felt his face heating up once more. The bluenette was unable to get those words out of his head, no matter how much he wanted to. Though, he was slightly thrilled by those words. And, though he had no idea why, he wished Jaden would say those words to him for real…

"AH HA! I WIN!" Jaden shouted in victory, throwing his forks into the now empty tray and laying back in his seat. His stomach was now bloated and peaked out from his shirt. Jesse woke up from his trance when he heard Jaden's shout.

"NOOOO!" Darryl screamed. His tray was still a tenth of the way full, while his son's was empty. He began pounding his head against the table, shouting "STUPID!" with each blow to the table.

"I finally beat you! This is the best vacation ever! And it hasn't even been two hours!" The dual-brunette boy jumped on the table and started doing a victory dance, while his father's eyes were spewing tears like a faucet. Jaden's face suddenly grew into a sickly green color and he covered his mouth with his hand. He jumped off the table and ran as fast as he could away from the table in every direction possible, looking for a bathroom.

"Jaden may be able to eat a lot, but he can never keep it down for long…" Danny explained, finishing off the rest of his breakfast at a normal pace. Amber had already finished her meal and her plate was empty and was pushed away.

"Well, now that the annual eating competition is over, let's head over to the mall" Amber declared. "Drake, you're more than welcome to join us if you want"

The greenette nodded. "Thanks a lot, that'd be great"

"Oh, not yet… we can't leave until Dad takes his punishment for losing against Jaden" Danny said, an evil glint in his eyes. Darryl's head shot up from the table, a worried look painted over his face.

"What is the punishment for all this anyway?" Jesse asked.

"The loser…" Amber started. Jesse leaned closer to hear what she was going to say. "...has to pay the bill for everyone" the bluenette fell over the table.

Darryl began crying and bawling loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. They all gave the table a disturbed look before returning to their meals shortly after Amber shoved a napkin in his mouth, stopping the blubbering.

Jesse's mouth dropped like a rock. "…That's it? _That's_ the punishment?" he asked.

"Do you honestly think that all that food is gonna be _that easy_ to pay for?"

Jesse thought for a moment before wincing. "…Good point…"

Once Jaden returned from the bathroom, the group left the restaurant and headed to the mall. The mall in question happened to be connected to the hotel itself buy a long corridor. Darryl and Amber went off on their own, Darryl moping the entire time about the $752 that he lost from paying for breakfast, while Danny and Drake went off to find a Duel Monsters store and Jaden and Jesse left for a clothing store.

Jaden and Jesse found a promising store and instantly went inside. The brunette helped his best friend pick out several outfits. Jesse only bought some casual pairs of short, shirts and a set of strapped sandals, just enough to last him the vacation.

After paying for all the clothes, Jaden and Jesse walked into a small cosplay store named "Cosplayers' Paradise." They questioned why they went into the store in the first place, but they were already intrigued as soon as they walked in. The boys browsed through the multitude of cosplay costumes and accessories.

"Hey, Jesse, come over here and check this out!" Jaden called from the other side of the isle. The bluenette walked around to find his companion standing there with a grin on his face and something behind his back.

"What's up, Jay?"

Jaden pulled out from behind his back a Neko-boy costume with hot-red cat ears, a matching tube-top and short-shorts with a tail attached to the butt. "What do you think? Would I look good in this or what?" he asked, a sinister smirk spread wide across his face.

Jesse took a close look at the costume, and then promptly pictured what Jaden would look like in it…

'_And I sexy or what-nya?' Jaden asked inside the theatre of Jesse's mind, striking an alluring pose with his hands tucked soundly behind his head. The costume was so tight on him that Jesse was sure that it was part of Jaden's skin. The shorts were skimpy enough that they were almost non-existent along his long, beautiful legs. The tube top was showing off every feature of the boy's well-toned abs. All in all, Jaden was looking _absolutely _sexy._

Jesse's face grew as brightly red as the sun itself, his ears actually blowing steam, and his nose was spewing a stream of crimson-red blood. Never in his life had he ever expected to imagine such as spectacle, nor did he ever want to, but he now couldn't get it out of his mind. That image was now permanently burned into his mind.

Jaden dropped the costume and rushed to catch Jesse, as he had fallen off balance and fainted on the spot from blood loss. The brunette gentle slapped his hand over Jesse's cheek in an attempt to get him to come to. "Jesse! Wake up! Are you ok?" he yelled, worriedly, but Jesse was out cold. Jaden groaned and pulled the bluenette over his shoulder, then picked up his bags. He carried his friend out of the store and laid the boy on a bench outside the store Danny and Drake went into, his head resting soundly on Jaden's lap and the bags sitting at the edge. Jaden looked down onto the slightly pale face of his friend with a worried expression.

Not long after Jesse's fainting, Danny and Drake walked up to the boys, their hands intertwined and smiles glued to their faces. Danny gave Jesse the same worried expression as Jaden was giving him, and promptly said down on the other side of the bench, next to Jesse's feet, and shoved the bags off to the very edge of the bench, also laying his and Drake's bags beside Jesse's.

"What happened to Jesse?" Danny asked, placing and hand over Jesse's forehead.

"I don't know. We were just looking at cosplay, and then out of the blue he just passed out after blood started coming out of his nose like a volcano!" Jaden explained. "Can you watch him while I go get him a drink for after he wakes up?"

Danny nodded and the two boys switched places. Drake took a seat next to Danny, his hand still connected to the shorter brunette's. Jaden thanked the boys before he ran off, leaving the two boys alone on the bench with Jesse.

It took quite a while for Jesse to wake up. His eyes opened up to the sight of Danny and Drake's lips locked to each other, feeding off the other's air. He was taken aback by the image of the twelve year old boys more-or-less making out in front of him and fell off the bench, causing the boys to separate and blush slightly, Danny a little more than Drake.

Jesse sat up and rubbed the back of his head, trying to calm down the minor swelling that was happening from when his head made contact with the hard floor of the mall. He stood back up and looked down on the boys with confusion in his eyes. "What happened to me? And where's Jaden?" He asked.

Suddenly, Jaden appeared with a bottle of water in his hand. Jesse unfortunately became aware of the loss of his body fluids and fell back dizzily into Jaden's arms. Jesse looked up at him with his eyes half open. Jaden smiled warmly at Jesse and held the water in front of him. "Thirsty?" he asked, teasingly.

Once the boys helped Jesse sit back on the bench, and he had downed the entire bottle of water in little under a minute, he took a deep breath of relief.

"Man that sure hit the spot…" he said, resting over the back of the bench. He leaned forward and sat upright, facing Jaden. "So what happened to me anyway? All I remember was me and Jay in the cosplay shop and then it all went black…"

"Oh, I showed you that costume and then you started having a nose bleed, and then you passed out like Danny when he sees the boys undress in the locker room at his school" Jaden explained, adding in a superior grin.

Danny's cheeks flushed brightly. "I do not pass out when I see the boys undress in the locker room at school! …I _gawk _when I see the boys undress in the locker room at school…" he pouted, embarrassedly.

A gentle smirk made its way onto Drake's face. He took Danny's chin in his hand and held him closely to his face. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed" he said, seductively.

Danny smiled warmly, still blushing. "You think so?" he cooed. Drake nodded and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jaden gagged. "Get a room, you two!"

Drake and Danny laughed and stuck their tongues out at the taller brunette. Jesse laid a hand over his shoulder. "Uh, Jaden, what costume did you show me before I passed out?" he asked.

Jaden thought for a moment before responding. "I think it was a Neko-boy costume, I don't remember exactly..."

Jesse's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He suddenly remembered the reason that he lost consciousness, and the color of red returned to his face. The image of Jaden wearing the skimpy outfit came into his mind once more and it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Jesse, are you sick or something? 'Cause your face has pretty much been red ever since we left Duel Academy" Jaden pointed out.

Jesse stood up and waved his arms frantically. "N-N-Nope! Nope! I-I'm fine! Just fine! I'm not sick at all!" the bluenette lied, beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"Still, are you sure you can keep walking around the mall?"

Jesse did everything he could to calm himself down and reduce his blushing to a minimum. "Yeah…" he quickly thought of something to change the subject. "Besides, I… still need to find a present for your parents, ya know… for lettin' me come on this vacation with you"

Jaden stood up next to Jesse. "Jesse, you don't have to do that, my parents were more than happy to bring you with us"

"Still, it's Christmas, so I should still get them something anyway…" Jesse sat back down and started thinking about what kind of gifts he could give to Darryl and Amber… and then remembered that he knew nothing about them, let alone what they'd like as a Christmas present. The bluenette turned towards his friend and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Jaden, what kind of stuff do your parent's like?" he asked, almost begging.

Jaden smiled. "Oh, that's easy" he answered. "Both my parents were really hoping to get this new Duel Disk that was just released by Kaiba Corp. It's supposed to look REALLY cool!"

Jesse smiled back at him. "Well, perfect! That doesn't seem too tough to get. All we need to do is find a card shop and I can be in and out in a few minutes"

"Yeah, except for how much it costs…" Drake spoke up. The older boys turned to the greenette in confusion. "Me and Danny were just at the card shop, and if it's the Duel Disk I think you're talking about, than it's the KCDD4500-exell-turbo, and getting two of them is gonna cost you a pretty penny, to say the least…"

Jesse suddenly became worried. "Drake, how much would it be for two of those?"

Drake turned away and became quiet. Jesse waited until he spoke again. "They cost about $500 each… so two of them would cost $1000…"

Jesse froze stiff. Did the one thing that Jaden's parents desired really cost so much? He took a seat on the bench again and sighed, disappointedly. "Just great, I don't have that kind of money, I don't even have enough for one…"

Jaden placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Jesse looked up at the brunette and saw that he was smiling. "But you will…" he said. Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to know why? Because the two of us are going to win the tournament tomorrow, and use the prize money to buy the duel disks!"

Jesse gained a shocked expression. "Really, Jaden? You would give me all of the prize money to buy your parents these?"

"Heck no! But I will do it if you let me split the present with you…" Jesse raised both eyebrows. Jaden rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, embarrassedly. "You see… I haven't exactly gotten my mom and dad anything for Christmas…"

Danny laughed. "Yep, that's my big brother for ya…" he teased. Drake laughed as well, soon followed by Jesse.

"Well then, it's a deal!" Jesse declared.

Jaden punched a fist in the air. "YES!" he cheered. "Now let's go work on our dueling strategies!" he grabbed Jesse by the wrist with one hand and his bags with the other and dragged both back to the hotel to work on their decks, Jesse screaming "SLOW DOWN, JADEN!" the entire time.

The two teens worked on their decks for what seemed to them like minutes, but it was really hours. Jaden and Jesse rearranged and re-rearranged them again and again until they found the right combinations of cards that would work for their tag duel tomorrow. When they had finally finished, it was time for supper. The boys quickly ran downstairs, ate, and then returned to the room for some final alterations and tests against each other, both of which were very successful.

Both boys collapsed on one of the beds, letting out an exhausted "DONE!" as their heads made contact with the soft cushions.

Jesse laughed a little and looked at his friend with a happy, yet weary expression. "We finally finished, Jay…"

Jaden barely nodded back. "Yep, we're definitely gonna win tomorrow and get those duel disks for my parents…" he closed his eyes and gave a relaxed sigh. "I can't wait to duel with you tomorrow, Jesse…"

Jesse's face grew a slight pink streak across it, but he smiled back. "Yeah… me too…"

Jesse noticed how close the two of them were. Their faces were only a few inches away. Jesse couldn't help but notice how cute Jaden was, just lying there without a care in the world and that jolly look on his face like a five-year old eating birthday cake. He then noticed that the brunette's shirt was being clung to his body by all of the sweat, and then the image of Jaden from last night flashed into his mind. He remembered the way his muscles were packed onto such a small frame and the way his strong and well-built legs were outlined by his skimpy briefs. Jesse suddenly felt his pants getting tighter in between his legs. The bluenette flushed brightly and turned over on his side to 'realign himself', so that Jaden wouldn't notice and ask questions.

"Hey, Jesse, you ok?" Jaden asked, noticing the bluenette's change in position.

"Uh, yeah, just fine…" he replied, not turning around and instead standing up, as his _problem_ was not going to go away anytime soon. "I think I'm just going to go take a shower now…"

"Alright, I'll get in after you" Jesse nodded from behind and ran as fast as he could for the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He looked down at his growing member in his pants and deducted that it wasn't going to go away unless it was taken care of. He sighed and took off his clothes, watching his member spring out, away from his body. Before anything else, he walked into the shower and turned on the faucets. The water echoed off of the floor and off of Jesse's body, creating a sound that would disguise any moaning that Jesse might do. Jesse slowly eased himself onto the floor and up against the wall. He used his hand and slowly grabbed his throbbing member and began stroking it up and down, causing him to moan softly in pleasure. He began to picture the image of Jaden in the Neko-boy costume from the costume shop and stroked even harder.

He began panting as he reached the end of his orgasm. He watched as a large blob of cream-colored liquid exploded all over his chest. He took a few deep breaths and leaned back against the wall. The bluenette slowly stood up from the floor and stood completely under the water, allowing it to cleanse all of the remains of what he had just done. As the last of it was washed down the drain, he began questioning himself as to what he had just done, and more importantly, why.

Jesse had not only had perverted thoughts about his best friend, but he acted upon those thoughts and used them for sexual pleasure. And not only that but the thoughts in question about another boy! Something that he remembered was frowned upon by his parents. When he was growing up in Europe, his mother and father were always telling him that having relationships like this with members of the same sex was morally wrong in their eyes, and so it should be wrong in his eyes too. But he didn't feel that way as well. He figured that if someone loved another, no matter what gender, then they should be with that person, and nobody should judge them.

But what's more is that Jesse had never even considered the possibility of love until just recently. And he had never done anything like that before while thinking of another boy before… until he had met Jaden. He remembered all of the things he had done with Jaden since he had transferred to Duel Academy. Dueling, sleeping in class, putting earth worms in Chazz's pillow… he had never had so much fun doing any of this with anyone he'd ever known except for Jaden. And he and Jesse were so similar in ways that if Jesse had the same hair and outfit as Jaden, no one would be able to tell them apart.

Jesse was unsure of a lot of things right now, but he was absolutely certain of one thing right now. "I… I'm in love with Jaden…"

Jesse quickly finished his shower and wrapped a towel tightly around his waist, thanking the gods that his member was now limp again. He exited the bathroom, seeing that Danny and Drake had come in while he was in the shower, and were now cuddling on the bed opposite to Jaden, who was still lying down.

"Hey, Jesse, have a good shower?" Danny asked, admiring Jesse's bare chest, while snuggling into the chest of Drake.

"Uh… yeah, it was great…" he replied, nervously.

Jaden sat up with a happy expression on his face. "Jess, you wanna have a quick duel before we go to bed?"

Jesse flinched when he looked at the cheerful look in his friend's eyes. "N-No thanks, Jay, I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed…" he grabbed his backpack from where he left it and walked back into the bathroom. The bluenette opened his bag to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, but then he noticed the red briefs that Jaden forgot about. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't resist slipping them on for himself. They fit snuggly over his butt and member. Jesse couldn't help but notice that the briefs were endowed from Jaden's member inside of it, and he could tell, even without seeing it for himself that Jaden was packing some serious meat.

Jesse shook the thoughts from his head and quickly put on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. He wasn't comfortable with sleeping this way at first, but he realized that if he could subconsciously sleep like this with Jaden last night, than he could have no problem sleeping like it while knowing so. He kept the briefs on underneath his boxers. Partially because it would keep him from getting noticed by Jaden and Danny if he were to get turned on again, but mainly because he felt so good wearing something that had been Jaden's naked body had been touching.

He walked back out and took a seat in the bed next to Jaden, before crawling under the covers and resting his tired head on the pillow. "Night, Jay…" he said softly.

Jaden nodded. "Night, Jesse. Danny, say goodbye to Drake, it's time for bed"

"Actually, Jaden, I'm going up to Drake's suite tonight" Danny replied, standing up from the bed, with Drake following him. Jaden raised an eyebrow at him. "I just came to get my suitcase. And don't worry, his mom and dad are in the same room as us, so there won't be anything dirty, I promise"

Jaden laughed. "Wow, you already have a boy in bed with you and it hasn't been a day, you little player. Ok, have fun, squirt"

Danny stuck his tongue out and grabbed his suitcase before he and Drake left the room, slamming the door behind them. Jaden and Jesse let out a chuckle and then Jaden shed his clothes down to his red boxer briefs and crawled under the sheets, next to Jesse. The two boys were facing each other. Jesse gave Jaden a questioning look. "You don't have to sleep in the same bed with me, Jaden, there's a free bed this time"

The brunette smiled with a dreary look in his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm too tired to get up…" he replied. "And besides, I kinda like sleeping with you…"

Jesse blushed, furiously, but smiled all the same. "I like sleeping with you too, Jay…"

Jaden gave him a cheerful smile and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Jesse…"

Jesse nodded. "Goodnight, Jaden…" and with that, both boys fell sound asleep.

_It was the middle of the night when Jesse awoke to the sound of slow, romantic music playing. He glanced over to the other side of the bed and saw that his friend was gone. The bluenette slowly sat up and noticed a distinct trail of rose petals on the floor, leading to the bathroom. He got out of bed and followed the trail, intrigued by what could be at the other end of it. _

_When he reached the end of the trail, Jesse noticed that he was standing outside the bathroom door, the rose petals still going on underneath the door. He heard an alluring voice call out to him. "Come on, Jesse…" It sounded familiar. Jesse opened the door and nearly fainted on the spot when he saw who was calling out to him. Standing before him outside of the shower, dressed in the same Neko-boy costume from the store… was JADEN! The bluenette gazed upon the wonder that was Jaden in that costume. It was even better than he had imagined this afternoon. The clothes were even tighter than he ever thought possible, outlining every last feature of the brunette's well-toned body. Jesse felt himself getting another nosebleed looking at him._

_Jaden sauntered over to Jesse, making sure to add in some hip swinging on the way. He placed a finger to his lips, giving him a lustful look. "Hello there, Jesse, do you like what you see-nya?" he asked in a low, seductive voice._

_Jesse couldn't speak. Jaden had taken away his voice. He could only. Jaden smirked. "That's good. Because I put it on just for you-nya…"Jesse nearly had a heart attack when Jaden moved his finger down from his lips and began stroking it up his neck to his chin. "But ya know… it's getting kind of hot in here-nya… can you help me undress-nya?"_

_That was just the trigger Jesse needed to be able to speak again, and what he spoke (or rather screamed) was "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_

_Jaden nodded. "Yep, this is a dream-nya. I'm only asking you this because it's what you want-nya"_

_Jesse blinked. He was in a dream? _

_Now that he thought about it, there was no way that Jaden would dress up in something so drab unless it was a dream, and he wouldn't openly admit it, but he really did want to see Jaden in that outfit for real, and this was the next best thing. _

_Jesse slowly looked into Jaden's beautiful eyes and smiled calmly. "Well, since this is a dream, I guess its ok…" _

_Jaden wrapped his arms and legs around Jesse and hugged him tightly, making sure that the meeting points of their legs were touching. He slowly began bouncing up and down, rubbing his body against Jesse's, which caused both of their members to start growing hard._

"_Let me take off those awful, restricting clothes for you-nya" Jaden let himself down and eased Jesse's shirt off of his torso. Then, he pulled down Jesse's boxers, and was surprised to find him wearing his briefs. He gave the boy a sinister smirk. "You naughty little pervert, you stole my underwear" Jesse flushed, brightly. "I guess you're not as innocent as you'd like people to think huh-nya? Still I'm going to have to punish you for this…"_

_Jesse cringed as he felt Jaden's tongue touch him through the fabric, teasing his penis and making it hard as a rock. Jaden continued licking his member through the briefs for a while, and then pulled them down to Jesse's ankles and sat him down on the toilet. He took all 7 inches of Jesse into his mouth at once and began sucking it back and forth, making Jesse moan in delight. He started panting when Jaden used his tongue to tease the tip of his penis while he continued to suck it. _

_It didn't take long for Jesse to have another orgasm, and Jaden swallowed the whole thing in one mouthful, with little effort. He licked the remaining semen off and stood up. "Alright, I've had my fill, now it's time for you to get yours…"_

_Jaden slowly and teasingly pulled off the Cat ears, the tube-top and the short-shorts, revealing the only part of Jaden that Jesse hadn't seen. The bluenette couldn't help but stare at what had to be at least 10 inches of, thick, hairy manhood. He didn't even wait for Jaden to invite him, he just jumped on top of him and shoved Jaden's member into his mouth and began sucking it like it was a candy cane. It was so big that it didn't fit entirely in his mouth, but he didn't care. Jesse was moaning so loudly that it echoed through the bathroom walls. Soon enough, Jaden ejaculated and so much semen came out that it spewed out of Jesse's mouth, over his lips, and down onto his chest._

"_Jesse, for a European, you sure give a hell of a blow job…" Jaden taunted. Jesse blushed and tried to wipe away all off the ooze from his body, but the brunette stopped him. "No, no, no, my mom always told me to clean up my mess, so stay still while I clean you…" He leaned down and used his tongue to lick up all the way up from his chest, to his neck, and ending with his mouth. He took that opportunity to plant his lips against that of his partner's, pushing as forcefully as possible, resulting in Jesse being pinned to the floor with Jaden sitting atop of Jesse, his naked body pressed firmly against Jesse's lower stomach. Jesse made no effort to stop him, as he too was being pleasure immensely by this and was kissing back. The boys' tongues were wrestling in between their mouths, as Jaden's hand was deepening the kiss by pressing Jesse's head further ahead. Jesse felt like he was in heaven._

_Finally, after several minutes, Jaden and Jesse separated from their kissing and took many deep breaths. It took a few more minutes for Jesse to regain his ability to speak without going into a coma._

"_That… was… amazing…" he said in between pants, his cheeks brightly reddened by the lack of oxygen in his head._

"_I should… hope so… phew! Boy, that took a lot more out of me than I thought it did…" Jaden leaned back and rested his head against the wall. "Anyway, I hope you and I do well in the dueling tournament tomorrow…"_

_Jesse looked up at him and smiled confidently, still panting from exhaustion. "Thanks… I'll be sure to win…"_

_Jaden winked. "There's the best friend I know and love"_

_Jesse's eyes widened. "Love? …oh right, it's a dream... in that case, Jaden… I-I wanna tell you that… that I love you…"_

_Jaden smiled and cupped his hand in Jesse's chin. "I love you too, Jesse…" he said before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now, go back into bed so you can wake up and win the tournament…"_

_Jesse nodded and stood up, dizzily. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and slipped it back on over his torso, and then reached for his boxers, but Jaden called out. "Hey now, don't forget _my _underwear as well" he teased, Jesse blushed. "Think of it like a good luck charm"_

_Though reluctant at first, he slipped Jaden's briefs back on, shortly followed by his boxers, and then exited the bathroom. He crawled back under the covers, a smile still glued to his face. It didn't take too long for the exhaustion from his activities to hit him like a ton of bricks, and soon he fell back asleep._

Jesse awoke the next morning to the sight of Jaden sleeping on his chest once again, but at least this time, he still had his shirt on, to which he was torn between whether he was grateful for it or not. Either way, Jesse shook Jaden's head slightly. He watched as Jaden's brown eyes fluttered open and looked into his emerald ones. "Morning, sunshine" he teased, adding in a slight grin.

Jaden's eyes opened entirely and he looked curiously at his friend. "Was I asleep on your chest the whole night?" Jesse nodded. Jaden shot up and bowed down in front of Jesse on the bed. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Jesse laughed at his reaction. "It's ok, Jay. I didn't mind, really" he stated.

Jaden stopped bowing and looked apologetically at the bluenette. "Still, I don't feel right about using you for a pillow…" suddenly, Jaden got a fearful look in his eyes. "…on the boat from Duel Academy to Domino… was I sleeping on your chest too?"

Jesse was about to reply 'yes', but decided against it. Jaden looked mortified right now so telling him the truth would lead to nothing but awkwardness between the two… whoever came up with that 'telling the truth will set you free' junk was a big fat idiot!

"Uh, nope! Not at all!" Jesse responded, rather quickly. "Now come on, let's go get some breakfast, that always cheers you up!"

Jaden smiled, cheerfully and nodded.

The two showered and dressed themselves before leaving for the breakfast hall. Jaden was wearing a white t-shirt, white board shorts with blue streaks on either side running down the legs and a pair of black, Velcro sandals. Jesse dressed himself with a light-blue muscle shirt, darker blue shorts and the sandals he bought yesterday. Each of them was wearing a black belt with their deck boxes attached to them. When they arrived at the restaurant and got plates of food for themselves, they found Jaden's parents already seated at a booth and took a seat next to them, across from each other.

"Morning, boys, you ready for the tournament?" Darryl asked.

They both nodded. "Yep!" they both answered.

"We're gonna win today, and don't get any other ideas!" Jaden said, confidently. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning, Jesse, have a good sleep?" Amber asked, then taking a bite of her breakfast.

Jesse blushed lightly, but smiled. "Uh huh… I had a…_ really_ good dream…" Best he not talk about a dream he had where he and Jaden were giving each other blowjobs, and then making out like no tomorrow, especially not in front of his family. Even though it was only a dream, he did manage to unleash all of the stress he had been having ever since he came.

Darryl leaned across the table, grinning in Jesse's direction. "So… what's her name, Jesse?"

Jesse looked at Darryl, confused. "Excuse me?"

"The name of the girl from your dream. You have the same look that Danny does… well, pretty much 24-7… so what's the name of the girl you were banging?" he asked with his grin widening.

Jesse's face flushed. Amber glared at her husband. "DARRYL!" she screamed. Suddenly, she didn't seem so angry and looked curiously at the boys. "Speaking of Danny, where is he, boys?"

"Oh, he went to up to Drake's suite for the night…" Jaden answered.

"Oh, alright…" Amber took a sip of her water. Her eyes widened and she did a spit take, the water spewing all over Darryl. "HE _WHAT_ NOW?!"

"Relax, Danny told me that his parents were in the room with them"

Amber took a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"

Danny chose that moment to show up. He looked completely exhausted. "Hey everyone, what's up?" he slurred, dizzily.

"Sweety, what happened to you?" Amber asked, worriedly. "You look like you were up all night..."

Danny yawned loudly. "I was…" he replied, attempting to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "Drake and I were up all night playing Zombie Slayers 5 on the Xbox he brought with him…"

"Aw! No Fair!" Jaden whined, childishly. "I've been dying to play that game for months!" he began pounding his fists on the table like a young kid having a tantrum.

Danny shrugged and took a seat next to Jaden, cringing slightly when he made contact with the seat. This went unnoticed by everyone but Jesse, but he just shrugged it off and finished up his breakfast, as did everyone else.

Once finishing their meal, the Yuki family and Jesse made their way outside to the beach, where the dueling tournament was being held. There were many pairs of duelists waiting in front of a large stage, where two decorative chairs were set up, adjacently. Jaden and Jesse made their way to the front of the crowd, along with Danny and their parents.

"I wonder where Drake is, the tournament is about to start and Danny knows he can't do this without him…" Jaden wondered, browsing through the crowd of people in search of the greenette partner of his brother.

Jaden's thought was interrupted by a shout. "I'M HERE!" Jaden and Jesse looked in the direction it came from and saw Drake running towards them, dressed in an outfit similar to what he was wearing the previous day. Drake stopped before the older boys and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry I'm late… I couldn't find my deck"

"Hey, it's cool"

Drake walked over to Danny and held him up for balance. Danny smiled happily when he did.

The boys turned back to the stage and Mr. Avalon up there with a microphone in his hand. "Good day, Duelists, and welcome to the Maui Duel Monsters Christmas tournament. This even was generously sponsored by Industrial Illusions, so before we begin, please put your hands together for Industrial Illusions' founder and CEO, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!"

The crowd applauded as the long, silver-haired man in beige shorts and a polo shirt made his way onto the stage. He took the microphone from Mr. Avalon's hands. "Thank you, Mr. Avalon. First off, I would like to thank you all for entering the contest" Everyone cheered loudly. "Now, let's go over the rules of the tournament. Teams of 2 duelists will face other teams in tag duels. The team will get 8000 life points, 4000 per duelist. You may use any cards that are currently on the legal listing, no banned or over limited cards permitted. You and your partner may not share strategies or any card that is not yet in play during the duel, though you may use what is on your partner's field, deck, or grave for a cost, if given the consent. No one can attack until every player has completed at least one turn each. Anyone found to be breaking these rules will be disqualified immediately. Alright then, Duelists, let us begin the tournament!"

Everyone cheered. They grabbed one of the standard Duel Disks from off the stage and strapped them onto their wrists.

"GAME ON!" pretty much everyone in the area shouted.

The dueling went on for quite some time. Jaden and Jesse, and Amber and Darryl were on winning streaks, their opponents being no match for them. Unfortunately for Danny and Drake, Jaden and Jesse beat them in the second last duel. Their Dinosaur and Fairy combinations were no match for Neos and Rainbow Dragon. Jaden and Jesse stood opposite to Darryl and Amber, shuffling their decks with excited looks on their faces.

"Good luck, son, I'm not taking it easy on you!" Darryl shouted, confidently.

"I don't expect anything less!" Jaden shouted back.

The 4 of them placed their decks into their Duel Disks, thus activating them.

"DUEL!" everyone shoulder.

**(Jaden's LP: 4000)**

**(Jesse's LP: 4000)**

**(Darryl's LP: 4000)**

**(Amber's LP: 4000)**

"My move!" amber shouted, drawing a card from her deck. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, in attack mode!" A human-like monster clad in white and gold armor with a white and red cape attached to the back appeared in front of the pair.

**(Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: ATK/ 1800 DEF/1200. EFFECT: If this card attacks a monster, it gains 300 ATK during the damage step. During the end phase, send the top three cards of your deck to your grave)**

"And I'll place a card face down and end my turn! And since it's now my end phase, I have to send the top three cards of my deck to my grave, thanks to Jain's special ability" Amber drew three cards from her deck and sent all three to the graveyard slot.

"Not so special when it forces your deck to deplete!" Jaden declared, drawing a card. "I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" The clay-bodied here arose in front of Jaden and took a defensive stance.

**(Elemental Hero Clayman: ATK/800 DEF/2000. NO EFFECT)**

"That does it for me, you're up, Dad!"

Darryl didn't say anything as he drew. "I play the spell card, Hand Destruction! Now every player has to discard two cards and then draw two more" he explained. Jaden, Jesse, Amber and Darryl all selected two cards from their hands and sent them to the graveyard. "And since one of the cards I just discarded was Beiige, Vangaurd of Dark world, I get to special summon it back to the field!" A portal opened up in front of the greenette and from it came a demonic monster carrying a spear.

**(Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World: ATK/1600 DEF/ 1300. EFFECT: If this card is discarded to the graveyard by an effect, special summon it to your field)**

"Next, I summon Renge, Gate keeper of Dark World, in defense mode!" Next to Beiige, appeared another Demonic monster, though much bulkier and well-built than the other.

**(Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World: ATK/100 DEF/2100. NO EFFECT)**

"Finally, I'll play a face down and end my turn! Your turn, Jesse!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Jesse drew a card from his deck and grinned. "I summon my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" The white, yellow-winged monster with sapphire gems on each wing and a sapphire horn appeared on the field, taking an offensive stance.

**(Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: ATK/1800 DEF/1200. EFFECT: When this card is summoned, place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, deck or graveyard in your spell and trap zone as a continuous spell card. If this card is destroyed while on the field, you can place it in your spell and trap zone as a continuous spell card)**

"And with Sapphire's effect, I can play my Ruby Carbuncle on the field as a continuous spell card!" Behind Sapphire Pegasus, Ruby appeared in her crystalized form. "Next, I play three cards face down and end my turn"

"Which makes it my turn again, I draw!" Amber said, forcefully. "I summon my Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" A woman dressed in a white dress with green accessories appeared in front her.

**(Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner: ATK/1000 DEF/1000. EFFECT: Once per turn, you can discard a card from your hand in order to special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster from your grave. During each end phase, send the top 3 cards of your deck to your grave.)**

"I use Lumina's special effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I can revive one of the level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monsters from my graveyard" Amber explained while doing just that.

"But you don't have any Lightsworn monsters in your grave, Danny!" Jaden interjected.

"Jaden, do you remember how Jain sent 3 of his cards to the graveyard?" Jesse questioned. Jaden nodded. "Maybe one of them was a Lightsworn…"

Amber grinned. "Yep! You're right about that, Jesse. So, by discarding the Wulf, Lightsworn Beast in my hand, I can bring back the Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress from my graveyard!" A woman holding a golden staff and wearing an outfit similar to Lumina's appeared before the duo.

**(Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress: ATK/1700 DEF/200. EFFECT: Once per turn, you can switch this card from ATK mode to face up DEF mode and destroy 1 spell or trap under your opponent's control. This card cannot switch it's mode until the end phase of your next turn if you use this effect. During each end phase, send 3 cards from the top of your deck to your graveyard) **

"Before anything else, I activate my trap card, Triggered Summon!" Jesse shouted. "Since you just special summoned a monster, all players are allowed to special summon another level 4 or below one from our hands. So I'll do the pleasure being first, by bringing out my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" The gray mammoth with amber on its forehead made its presence known with a mighty roar before kneeling down in defense mode.

**(Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth: ATK/1700 DEF/1600. EFFECT: When a "Crystal Beast" monster you control is selected for an attack, you can change the target to this monster instead. If this card is destroyed while in the monster zone, you can place it in your spell and trap zone as a continuous spell card.)**

"Awesome move, Jess!" Jaden praised. He quickly picked a monster from his hand. "I use Triggered Summon's effect to summon my Elemental Hero Woodman!" Jaden's latest hero made its debut for the first time in defensive mode. It was a green, ogre-like monster with a wooden right arm and leg.

**(Elemental Hero Woodsman: ATK/1000 DEF/2000. EFFECT: During each of your standby phases, you can add one "Polymerization" card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.)**

"Not bad, guys" said Darryl. "But that helps us as well. So come forth, Gren, scout of Dark world!" Another demonic monster clad in only a green cape appeared before him.

**(Gren, Tactition of Dark World: ATK/300 DEF/500. EFFECT: If this card is discarded, destroy 1 spell or trap your opponent controls)**

"Oh no…" Amber gasped. "I don't have any monsters in my hand… Oh well. I use Lyla's special effect! If I switch her to defense mode, and keep her that way until the end of my next turn, I get to destroy one of your spells or traps!" Amber looked carefully at the two cards that Jesse had face down, before pointing at the one on the left. "I'll destroy that one! Go, Lyla!"

Lyla raised her staff and light began shining brilliantly from it, before it fired a beam of light from the tip, which destroyed the card that Amber selected. Upon the shattered card, the image on the card was revealed to be Mirror Force. Jesse flinched upon its destruction.

"Now, Jain, attack Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jain obeyed its order and charged at Sapphire Pegasus without hesitation. "And when Jain attacks a monster, she gains 300 attack points, bringing her up to 2100!"

Jesse watched worriedly as Jain's attack point meter increased. "I use my Amber Mammoth's ability! See, when a Crystal Beast monster is the target of your attack, Amber Mammoth can redirect your attack to him!" The amber jewel on Amber Mammoth's forehead began to glow, distracting Jain from her attack. Jain couldn't help but switch her attack from Pegasus to Mammoth. She pulled out her sword and slashed through the beast with ease, then backed away to her master's side of the field.

"Makes no difference what monsters I destroy first, as long as I get them off the field!" Amber said, smugly.

Jesse grinned. "You sure about that?"

Amber looked questioningly at Jesse, until he noticed the smoke clear from Jain's attack and the remains of Amber Mammoth had now turned into its crystalized form in the spell and trap zone.

Jesse chuckled, softly. "Ya see, Crystal Beasts aren't all that easy to get rid of. Even if you destroy them in the monster zone, they move to the spell and trap zone as precious crystals"

Amber groaned. "Fine, I guess I have no choice but to end my turn with a face down. And since it did, I have to send 9 cards from my deck to the grave, 3 from Lumina, 3 from Lyla, and 3 from Jain" she explained, doing so promptly.

"Well then, it's my move!" Jaden shouted and drew. "First, since I have my Woodsman on the field, I get to add a Polymerization card from my deck to my hand" Jaden picked up his deck and browsed through it until he found the card he wanted. He then shuffled his deck and placed it back in the deck slot. "Jesse, can you spare Pegasus?" the bluenette nodded. "Great! Now I'll play the Polymerization I just got, which allows me to fuse my Elemental Hero Clayman on my field, and Jesse's sapphire Pegasus, so now I can fusion summon…" Avian appeared beside Clayman and the two began to meld together. "Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" In place of Avian and Clayman came a brand new hero. It was wearing a green, gold and black jumpsuit, a gold helmet, and draped in a black cloak.

Jesse, Amber and Darryl all stared in awe of Jaden's new fusion monster. "That's so cool, Jay!" Jesse exclaimed.

Jaden smirked. "Now watch what he can do! When Tornado is summoned, the attack and defensive power of all my opponent's monsters is halved! Go, Tornado!"

Great Tornado rose high into the sky and unleashed a devastating wind that made all of the other monsters on the field lose their strength.

**(Lumina: ATK/500 DEF/500)**

**(Lyla: ATK/850 DEF/100)**

**(Jain: ATK/900 DEF/600)**

**(Gren: ATK/150 DEF/250)**

**(Beiige: ATK/800 DEF/650)**

"Next, I'll bring out another new hero, also known as Elemental Hero Stratos!" A monster with teal skin, silver armor and mechanical wings with jet propellers attached made its appearance on the field, next to Tornado.

**(Elemental Hero Stratos: ATK/1800 DEF/300. EFFECT: When this card is normal or special summoned, you can activate one of these effects: 1) Add one "Hero" card from your deck to your hand. 2) Destroy spell or trap cards on the field equal to the number of other "Hero" monsters on your field.)**

"And when Stratos is summoned, I get to destroy a spell or trap card for each hero on my field other than himself. And Since I have Tornado, I get to destroy Danny's face down card! Go, Stratic Turbine!" the propellers on Stratos' wings began spinning at high speed, thus creating a powerful tornado which was used to destroy the face down Magic Cylinder that was on Darryl's field.

"Go, Stratos, destroy Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" Jaden ordered. Stratos charged full speed at Lumina and sliced through her quickly.

**(Amber's LP: 4000-1300=2700)**

"Tornado, attack Gren, Tactition of Dark World!" Tornado created another tornado which tore through Scarr and destroyed it.

**(Darryl's LP: 4000-2550=1450)**

"Now it's my turn! DRAW!" Darryl drew a card. "I play the spell card Tribute to the Doomed! Now by discarding a card, I can destroy one of your monsters. So say adios to Great Tornado!" Darryl tossed out and Elemental Hero Great Tornado was soon wrapped tightly in dirty gauze and pulled underground, removing it from the field.

Jaden was surprised when he saw Stratos blow up in front of him as well. "Hey, what gives? I thought Tribute to the Doomed only destroys _one_ monster?"

Danny smirked. "It does, but the card I just tossed destroys a card too. But I think you need to see it in order to get a better understanding of its power… So I'll return Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World to my hand, in order to summon from my grave, my most powerful monster… GRAPHA, DRAGON LORD OF DARK WORLD!" Beiige disappeared from the field, and in its place came a black, demonic-looking dragon.

**(Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World: ATK/2700 DEF/1800. EFFECT: When this card is discarded, destroy one card your opponent controls. You can return a "Dark World" monster to your hand from your side of the field to special summon this card from the grave.)**

"Grapha, attack Jaden directly with Dark Stream of Destruction!"

Grapha released a beam of dark light from its mouth, which hit Jaden dead on.

**(Jaden's LP: 4000-2700=1300)**

"I'll placed one card face down and that'll do for now. Jesse, you're up"

"Don't mind if I do!" Jesse shouted, drawing a card. "I activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding my Topaz Tiger, I can add Sapphire Pegasus to my hand! And I'll summon him in defense mode!" Pegasus appeared on the field once more, taking a defensive stance. "And since I just summoned him again, I can play another Crystal Beast from my deck, such as Amethyst Cat!" in between Amber and Ruby appeared Amethyst's crystalized form. "I'll also play one more card face down, guess that's it for me…"

"Well, then it's my turn once more!" Amber drew. "First bring back Lumina using Monster Reborn!" Once more, Lumina appeared in the field. "Next, I'll use her effect. So by discarding a card from my hand, I can resurrect my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" Next to Lumina arose a large, white wolf-like monster with white robes tied around its waist, held up by a golden belt and a gold axe in its hand.

**(Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: ATK/2100 DEF/300. EFFECT: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. If this card is sent from the deck to the grave, you can special summon it.)**

"Next, I use my Thunder Crash spell card! So by destroying all my monsters, I can deal 300 points of damage for each one!" A large bolt of thunder dropped down from the sky, destroying all of Amber's monsters easily. The thunder then spread and came directly down on Jesse.

**(Jesse's LP: 4000-1200=2800)**

"Now, since I have 4 Lightsworn monsters in my grave with different names, I can bring out my ultimate monster! Rise… JUDGEMENT DRAGON!" A large burst of light appeared in front of Amber's field, and from it came a giant dragon monster with long, white horns coming out of its head. Its wings stretched over a great distance.

**(Judgement Dragon: ATK/3000 DEF/2600. EFFECT: This card cannot be normal summoned or set, and can only be special summoned by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters in your graveyard with different names. Once per turn, you can pay 1000 life points to destroy all other cards on the field. During each end phase, send 4 cards from your deck to your graveyard.)**

"I'll use Judgement Dragon's special ability! By giving up 1000 of my life points, I can destroy all of the other cards in play!" Jesse and Jaden gasped at the amazing power of Amber's Dragon. It was almost unfair. Amber glanced over at her husband. "Do you mind, dear?" Darryl shook his head in response. "Then go, Judgement Dragon. Destroy every other card in play with Heaven's Judgement!"

**(Amber's LP: 2700-1000=1700)**

Judgement Dragon's body began radiating bright light. Jesse watched worriedly, waiting for Judgement Dragon to unleash its power on his and Jaden's only line of defense. _'If I don't do something quick, Amber is gonna take out all of our cards and attack one of us directly, and then next turn, Darryl is gonna attack the last one standing! What can I do…?' _Then, he remembered his face down cards.

"That's it!" Jesse exclaimed. "I activate my face down card, Ring of Destruction! So by destroying your Judgement Dragon, I can deal damage to every player equal to its attack points, and I choose Judgement Dragon!" A large, flaming ring appeared around Judgement Dragon's neck.

"But then… we'll all lose!" Amber stated, worriedly.

Jesse smirked. "Not quite, because I use my other face down card, Rainbow Life! So by discarding my Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle, I can negate any damage me and my partner take and instead increase out life points by the same amount!" A rainbow-colored barrier formed around Jaden and Jesse, just as the ring around Judgement Dragon's neck exploded. The explosion was large and left a giant cloud of smoke, but Jaden and Jesse were protected by the Rainbow Life barrier, and instead were greeted by a warm, delightful feeing.

**(Jaden's LP: 1300+3000=4300)**

**(Jesse's LP: 2800+3000=5800)**

As the smoke cleared, Jaden and Jesse looked over at Darryl and Amber confidently, expecting to see them both out of life points, but were shocked to discover that their life points meters hadn't changed in the slightest.

"What in the world…?" Jesse said, confused.

Amber grinned. "Sorry, boys, but I had a trap card of my own…" the smoke cleared fully, to reveal that Amber's face down had been activated. "It's called Hallowed Life Barrier, and since I discarded a card, Darryl and I were protected by any damage for the rest of the turn"

Jaden grunted, clenching his fists in frustration. "UGH! SO CLOSE!"

Darryl chuckled. "Nice try though… Not even Jaden has been able to stop Judgement Dragon's effect so you should be giving yourself a pat on the back"

Amber giggled softly. "Well, I'll hand the floor over to you, Jaden. Remember, this could be your one and only chance, so make it count…"

Jaden nodded, sternly and drew a card. He smiled at it and winked at Jesse. "I think we can win this this turn! But you'll have to trust me" Jesse blushed slightly and nodded. "First, I'll take advantage of Woodsman's effect and add Polymerization back to my hand from my graveyard. Next, I summon, Elemental Hero Prisma!" The crystal hero made its appearance on Jaden's field. Jesse's eyes widened with realization as to what Jaden was planning on doing. "Now I use _his_ effect. So now, I can send a card from my deck or my partner's to the grave and then its name is treated as that monster until the end phase. Jesse, would you do the honours?"

"My pleasure…" Jesse picked up his deck and pulled out a certain card. That card was his ace in the whole, the one card that he relied on most in duels, the card that makes his deck complete… yes, it was Rainbow Dragon! He placed it in the graveyard and turned to Prisma. It began glowing in 7 different colors and soon took the shape of the legendary dragon itself. Prisma, or 'Rainbow Dragon', let out a mighty roar that would make even an Egyptian god tremble in fear.

Jaden held up his Polymerization card. "With a fusion of friendship, I fuse Elemental Hero Prisma, as Rainbow Dragon, and the Elemental Hero Neos in my hand, to form our most powerful monster…" Neos and Prisma began to merge and in their place came a creature of epic proportions, clad in white armour and had 2 beautiful, white wings.

"RAINBOW NEOS!" Jaden and Jesse shouted.

**(Rainbow Neos: ATK/4500 DEF/3000. EFFECT: This card must be fusion summoned with the above fusion materials. Once per turn you can activate one of these effects: 1) Send 1 monster you control to the graveyard and shuffle all of your opponent's monsters into their owners' decks. 2) Send 1 spell or trap you control to the grave and shuffle all spells and traps your opponent controls to their decks. 3) Send the top card of your deck to the graveyard to return all cards in your opponent's graveyard to their deck.)**

Amber and Darryl stood in awe of the mighty beast. Never had they seen such an amazing feet of a duel monster in their entire careers of dueling.

"We activate Rainbow Neos' first effect! By sending Woodsman to the graveyard, Rainbow Neos can shuffle all of the monsters in your control back into your deck! Go, Rainbow Radiance!" Rainbow Neos obeyed it's masters without question. Its forehead began glowing and it shot a beam at all of Darryl's remaining monsters, sending them back into his deck.

"And finally, I equip Rainbow Neos with Twin Swords of Flashing light – Tryce! So now, by decreasing its attack by 500, it can attack twice!" A dual pair of swords appeared in each of Rainbow Neos' hands, each radiating the same rainbow aura that Neos was.

"ATTAAAAAAAACK!" Jaden and Jesse screamed at the top of their lungs. Neos slashed each of its swords through Amber and Darryl, and knocking them to the ground.

**(Amber's LP: 0)**

**(Darryl's LP: 0)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the life point meter reached 0. They were repeatedly chanting "JADEN! JESSE!" as loud as they possibly could. Danny and Drake were cheering especially loud. The shortest brunette was especially proud of his brother, as he had never been able to beat their parents in a tag duel with anyone, not even each other.

Jaden and Jesse faced each other and smiled as if they were just crowned Kings of the World. They hugged each other and jumped up and down like little kids. They could not be any happier than they were right now.

"Congratulations, Jaden-boy, Jesse-boy, you're the big winners of the tournament" Pegasus spoke, clapping his hands together.

Jaden and Jesse separated and faced Maximillion with cheerful smiles. "Thank you so much for letting us be in the tournament, Mr. Pegasus!" Jaden said, happily.

Jesse nodded in agreement. "And I thank you too!"

Pegasus smiled. "Well, it was an honour to see such a spectacular duel with even more spectacular combination! Now, you boys will probably want to collect your prizes now, won't you?" Both boys nodded quickly. "Then follow me, and I'll take you to them right now"

Pegasus quickly led the boys away from the crowd and up to his suite. When the boys opened the door, they saw that Pegasus' room was exactly the same as theirs.

"I kept the prizes up here so nobody but me could get to them" Pegasus stated. He took the boys to a table where all of the prizes were set up in order from left to right: The trophy, which had the shape of two people holding up a Duel Monsters card together, an envelope with the $1000 prize money, and in a glass case lay the one-of-a-kind card, though the card could not be seen from where they were

"Whoa, sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yes, now, allow me to show you two what the card is first…" Pegasus said, making his way over with the case. "You see, I had a feeling that the winners of this tournament would be you two, that's why I made this card…" Pegasus held the case down for the boys to see, and when they saw the card, the boys nearly jumped out of their shoes.

"Crystal Hero Diamond Neos!" The boys shouted at the same time. The card appeared to be a Crystal version of Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos. Its body was coated in entirely in diamond and it's eyes were a bright emerald.

**(Crystal Hero Diamond Neos: 7 LV:ATK/2500 DEF/2000. EFFECT: When this card is summoned, you can place up to 2 "Crystal Beast" monsters in from you're deck in your spell and trap zone as continuous spell cards. If this card is destroyed while in the monster card zone, you can place it in the spell and trap zone as a continuous spell card. Once per turn, while this card is in the spell and trap zone, you can place a "Crystal Beast" monster from your graveyard in your spell and trap zone as a continuous spell card.) **

"This is absolutely awesome! It's like both of our Deck's themes have combined into one card!" Jaden cheered.

Pegasus smiled proudly. "I thought this might interest you both, it's why I had it made into a card, so that the Crystal Beast and Elemental Hero series can now be complete, and compatible. And I knew that you boys would be able to win this tournament, you're both extraordinary duelists and you two couldn't be more alike unless you were twins…"

"Actually, believe it or not, a lot of people actually believe we are long lost twins" Jaden joked.

Pegasus chuckled. "Oh, I believe it, boys. Anyway, congratulations, and I hope you have a great time using this card, and find a great us of the money"

Both boys nodded. They quickly gathered their prizes from Pegasus and left the room. They dropped off the card and trophy and ran as fast as they could to the hotel mall, and then bought the Duel Disks for Amber and Darryl. They brought the gifts back to the room and collapsed on the bed together, each smiling and laughing like they never had before.

Jaden turned over to face Jesse. "Well, Jess, we did it…"

Jesse nodded. "Yep, sure did…"

The brunette sat up and looked down on his friend. "Hey, wanna go to the beach now?" he asked. "We haven't been there yet, other than for the tournament"

Jesse sat up as well, and then nodded. "Sure, let me get changed and we'll hit the waves!"

The Jesse quickly changed from his normal shorts into a pair of blue board shorts. The boys each grabbed a towel from the bathroom and made their way down to the beach. The sky was absolutely gorgeous on this fine day in Hawaii. There wasn't a cloud to be seen anyway, which complemented the fabulous beach and great blue ocean finely. There were hundreds of people running around in the sand. Jaden and Jesse stared at the beach with excited grins.

"Alright, let's hit the waves!" Jaden ran into the water with blue and white surf board tucked under his arm. He tossed Jesse his towel as he made his way into the water.

Jesse sweat dropped. He wondered where on earth he managed to get that board in the short moment that he looked away, but smiled. He spread out his towel and took a seat on it, watching Jaden paddle into the water on his board. Jesse took up occupation under the shade of one of the unoccupied umbrellas set up on the beach and laid his head down on the soft sand. He was in the perfect position to watch Jaden surf.

Jesse watched closely as Jaden stood up on his board and began surfing a ten foot tall wave with ease. The brunette's body glistened as the light shined through the water and onto himself. Jesse was getting a little excited over watching Jaden's toned abs being on display for the entire beach, and little trickles of water running down. He blushed and quickly turned himself over onto his stomach to watch Jaden, hiding the excitement that was building in his board shorts.

"Of all times, why did it have to be now?" Jesse silently groaned. He looked back over at Jaden and sighed. "Why must that idiot be so damn hot?"

"Hey, Jesse!" a voice called out to him.

Jesse quickly cocked his head around and saw Danny and Drake run up to him, each of them wearing a pair of almost identical green shorts. "Hey, what's up? Feel good about your win?"

Jesse cringed. _'Why, god, why? Why must you be so cruel' _He thought, angrily. "Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that…"

"So, Jaden's looking pretty hot out there, huh?" Drake pointed out.

Jesse felt his face heat up. "I-I wouldn't k-know… I'm s-straight…" he stuttered.

Drake cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I could have sworn you were gay by the way you were staring at Jaden…"

The bluenette felt even more embarrassed that he had made it so obvious that he had been keeping that close an eye on his best friend. "I was not staring! I was… watching closely…"

Drake shrugged. "Whatever…"

"Jesse, why are you on your stomach? You're going to hurt your neck if you lie like that… I speak from personal experience" Danny explained, rubbing the back of his neck for emphasis.

Jesse's erection seemed to be taunting him, because it was getting bigger by the second and Jesse was getting more and more irritable. "I'll r-risk it… I'm comfortable here…"

The two boys shrugged at each other and joined Jaden in the water, allowing Jesse to sigh in relief. He cursed at his member in his head and continued to watch Jaden, who was now surfing and even bigger wave.

Jesse had to admit, it was impressive seeing Jaden surf like a professional. Jaden was certainly good at a lot of things: dueling, surfing, being a kind person… minus his grades and cleaning habits, he was a pretty talented guy, one that Jesse was growing fonder of every second he was around him. Jesse blushed and smiled happily while he continued to watch Jaden surf for a while.

After several hours, Jaden had had enough with surfing and walked back onto the beach. He walked up to Jesse, but found him spread out on the beach and sound asleep with his head buried in his arms. Jaden chuckled and shook his until he awoke.

Jesse's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Jaden. "… Jaden?"

Jaden winked. "Were you expecting anyone else, sleepy head?"

Jesse blushed and sat up. He sighed in relief as he noticed that his erection had died down. "Hey, how was surfing?"

The brunette grinned and gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Best waves I've ever rode in my life!"

"Ya know, Jay, I never knew that you could surf at all, let alone that well. When did you learn to do that?"

Jaden took a seat next to the bluenette and looked up at the now dusk sky. "I'm not sure… I think it was when my family at me went to Miami during our vacation last year"

Jesse's eyes widened. "Wow, do you go to a different place every year?"

"Oh yeah, we've been practically all over the world. We went to Miami last year, where I learned to surf, uh… the Swiss Alpines the year before that, that's when I learned to snow board, and… oh yeah, two years ago we went to Tokyo, I actually learned how to speak some Japanese while I was there"

Jesse was shocked. Jaden really had been to a lot of places and learned so much during those trips. It was almost mind blowing. "I'm impressed, Jaden… a lot of people think that you're just another idiot that doesn't know how to do anything that doesn't involve a deck, but you're actually a pretty impressive person..."

Jaden blushed lightly and looked at Jesse, happily. "Arigato-gozaimasu. Ai shiteru, Jesse-chan…"

Jesse tilted his head in confusion. "What the heck are you saying?"

Jaden chuckled devilishly and grinned. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning" he said, teasingly. Jesse groaned and playfully punched Jaden in the arm. Both boys laughed.

"Hey, you wanna go to the Christmas luau tonight?" Jaden asked. "I heard that there's gonna be hot cider in coconuts and Christmas palm trees"

Jesse nodded. "Sure, that sounds awesome!"

The two boys quickly ran back to the room to shower and change out of their swim gear. After a quick shower, Jesse put on a blue muscle-shirt and the shorts he was wearing before and Jaden changed into a tight black T-shirt with navy blue shorts. Jesse got somewhat embarrassed seeing such a tight shirt on Jaden, as it was outlining every last feature of the brunette's chest. Since the luau didn't start until sundown, and they were hungry, the boys ate dinner in the restaurant before heading down to the beach again.

They were amazed at the spectacular sight of the luau. There was a border made of Christmas lights and flaming tiki torches that wrapped around the perimeter of the party. Inside were several Hawaiian dancers wearing grass skirts, bracelets and anklets twirling sticks with fire lit at the ends in a dazzling show, while the crowd cheered loudly for them. There were many tables set up inside the border, and even a buffet table with many delectable-looking foods.

Jaden and Jesse stared in awe of the sight. "Come on, let's take a seat! I wanna see this show!" Jaden said, excitedly. He and Jesse took a seat at one of the two-seated tables, and both continued to watch the fire stick dancers.

They were soon approached by a waitress dressed in a grass skirt and coconut bra with . "Hi, welcome to our Christmas Luau, can I get you something to drink?" she asked with a smile.

Jaden spoke up first. "Can I get some of that hot cider in a coconut I've heard about that?"

The waitress nodded. "Of course, and you, sir?" she asked Jesse.

"The same, please" he replied.

"Absolutely! I'll bring them to your table in just a moment" The waitress walked off towards a small hut set up a short ways away from the entrance.

Jaden turned to face his blue-haired friend. "So, Jess, what do you think of the luau? Pretty cool huh?"

"Jay, it's amazing!" Jesse said, happily. "The lights, the pyro-dancers, it's all great!"

The waitress came back with coconut drinks on a tray. "Here you go, two hot ciders in coconuts" she said, laying a coconut in front of each boy. "If you boys need anything else, don't hesitate to call me… for anything" before she left, she gave the boys a flirtatious wink.

Jesse sweat dropped. "Uh… I'm not familiar with the concept, but was that girl flirting with us?"

Jaden chuckled. "I don't know, but I'm sure that little tag on the bottom of your cup will answer that"

He pointed to the bottom of Jesse's coconut and smirked. Jesse looked down and saw a piece of paper attached to the bottom of his drink. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it. He nearly fainted when he saw a phone number written with a kiss mark next to it. Jaden burst out laughing while Jesse blushed furiously.

"Jaden! That's not funny!" Jesse yelled, embarrassed.

Jaden covered his mouth as an attempt to control his laughter. "Sorry, but… it's kinda funny…" he said between laughs.

Jesse groaned and slumped down into his seat.

Jaden looked over and saw that the pyro dancers had finished their dancing and heard music playing. "Come on, Jesse, it'll take a bit of time for the cider to cool down, so let's go dance!"

Before the bluenette could respond, Jaden had grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to the grounds, where a quite a few of other people were already dancing to the music. Jaden started doing some pretty impressive dance moves, at least in Jesse's perspective. He too was dancing, but nothing like Jaden was.

"Wow, Jay, in what part of the world did you learn to do all of that?" Jesse teased.

Jaden grinned, while continuing to dance. "In Rio, three years ago" he replied.

Jaden started doing even more complex moves as the tempo of the song began to speed up. Jesse was so impressed that all he could do was watch in amazement as Jaden was put under a spotlight. The bluenette took a few steps back as he watched Jaden start dancing on his hands with his feet in the air. The crowd was just as impressed as Jesse was and began clapping to the beat of the music.

Jesse's cheeks grew red once again and smiled widely. _'First surfing, then Japanese, and now dancing… Jaden Yuki, what can't you do?'_

As the song came to an end, Jaden did a no-handed cartwheel followed by a doubled backflip and landing perfectly next to the DJ. The crowd cheered loudly for the brunette, but no one could cheer as loud as Jesse was.

"WOOOH! YEAH! GO, JADEN!" The bluenette screamed as loud as possible.

Jaden took a deep breath and walked up to him, giving his friend a warm smile. "Nice to know that you enjoyed it, Jesse" he teased.

Jesse flushed brilliantly and coughed. "Uh… I'd say that cider is ok to drink by now… so let's go drink it…" He quickly led Jaden back to the table and both sat down. They each took a sip of the cider through the straw and smiled at how tasty it was.

"Wow, this is the best cider I've ever had!" Jaden exclaimed, cider slightly drizzling down his face.. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's so sweet!"

"Yeah, just like your lips, Jesse…" Jesse heard Jaden say.

His mouth practically hit the table. "What did you say?!" Jesse nearly screamed.

Jaden blinked, a confused look on his face. "What? I said it's sweet but a little messy" he used his arm to wipe away the cider that had fallen into his face by accident.

"Oh…" he muttered, embarrassedly. He laughed nervously. "Sorry, Jay, I thought you said… something else…" he sunk into his seat and sucked on the straw of his cider without saying another word the rest of the night.

After the luau, the boys went back to the room and fell asleep. Once again, Danny was up in Drake's room for the night. Jaden and Jesse slept in separate beds that night, as the embarrassment from the luau was still affecting the latter.

_Jesse found himself waking up from his bed and took a look around. He saw the same trail of rose petals leading to the bathroom. He got up and followed it, and instead of Jaden in a Neko-boy costume, he found him wearing a Sexy Santa Girl outfit. It was a spaghetti-strapped red tank top that showed a lot of his abs, a matching mini skirt, both of which were bordered with white fur, and knee-length black boot._

"_Hey, handsome, glad you won the tournament" Jaden said, leaning in a sexy position against the shower. _

_Jesse blushed. "Y-Yeah I guess…" _

_Jaden walked over to Jesse and kissed Jesse on his cheek. "What's wrong, sweety? Tell Jaden Claus all about it" Jaden lead Jesse to the toilet and took a seat, patting his near-bare leg and urging Jesse to sit down on it, which he did._

"_Well, I guess I'm just a little embarrassed about what happened at the luau… I mean… that girl was flirting with me, and then I screamed in your face when I thought you said that my lips were sweet…"_

'_Jaden Claus' laughed. "Oh yeah, that _was _funny!" Jesse glared at him bitterly. "I know, I know, it's embarrassing, but I'm not mad at you for it, Jesse"_

_Jesse laid his head in Jaden's shoulder. "Well, that's easy for dream Jaden to say, but what about _real _Jaden?" _

_Jaden smiled. "Real Jaden probably doesn't even care that a cutey like you made a fool of himself"_

_Jesse smiled back. "Thanks…"_

"_Now that that's taken care of…" Jaden slipped his hand into the front of Jesse's boxers and squeezed his member firmly, grabbing his fully attention. "I think Jaden Claus deserves a present now, after the present he gave you last night…"_

_Jesse smirked. "As you wish, _Jaden Claus_…"_

The next morning, Jesse was awoken by strange movement on his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the image of an excited Jaden bouncing up and down over him.

"Wake up, Jesse!" he shouted. "It's Christmas!"

Jaden laughed softly. "Yeah, alright, I'm up…" he sat up in his bed and stretched his body.

Jaden stopped jumping and landed right next to Jesse. "Come on, we're going up to my parents' room to exchange our gifts. Let's get going!" Jaden jumped off the bed and ran straight for the door.

Jesse winced when he heard a loud crash hit the door, followed by silent moaning. "Ow…" Jaden whined.

Jesse sighed and hoped out of bed. He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed his and Jaden's gift off of the table. He noticed that the Crystal Hero Diamond Neos card and the trophy were still on the table with it and they hadn't even decided who would get what yet.

"Hey, Jaden, who do you think should get the card and the trophy?" Jesse asked.

Jaden had just finished getting dressed when Jaden asked him. "Uh… let's decide that when we get back, k?"

Jesse shrugged. "Alright…"

The two of them stepped out of the room and walked up to Jaden's parents' suite. They knocked on the door and Darryl answered it. "Merry Christmas, boys!" he said, excitedly.

"Merry Christmas!" both boys chorused. They walked into the room and were shocked to see what it was like. It was the same model as their room, but there was _one_ distinction… the room was decorated _head-to-toe_ with Christmas decorations! There was even a fake Christmas tree decorated in beautiful decorations and a bright star sitting on top of it. The walls were decorated with garland and there was fake snow all over the floor. Sitting on one of the beds was Amber and next to her was Danny.

"What in the world…?" was all that Jesse could say.

"It just isn't Christmas without snow and a big tree now is it?" Amber said with a short laugh.

"Now that Jaden and Jesse are here, let's get to the gifts!" Danny cheered.

Darryl laughed loudly. "That's my boy!"

The five of them took a seat around the tree. Jaden was the first to receive a gift from his brother. It was a small box. "Here you go, Jaden!"

Jaden took the gift from his brother and ripped off the wrapping paper. Jaden smiled at the red deck box with flames decorated on it. The closing tab had a yellow star over. The brunette held up the box in the air with an excited look on his face.

"This is exactly what I wanted, Danny!" he cheered. He hugged his brother tightly. "Thank you so much, squirt!"

Danny laughed and hugged him back. "You're welcome, Jaden"

Once the brother's separated, Jaden took out small, wrapped box from his pocket and gave it to Danny. "You're turn"

Danny excitedly ripped the paper off of the box and opened. He smiled when he saw a silver necklace that looked like a flower with all of the gay pride colors on the petals.

"NO WAY!" the shortest brunette shouted. "Is this _the_ limited edition gay pride necklace?! The one that's impossible to find in stores anywhere?!"

Jaden nodded and grinned. "Yep! I knew that you've wanted that for months and it was the only thing you would actually want from me, so I looked everyone online for it and when I found it I had to get it for you, Merry Christmas, Danny"

Danny took the necklace out of the box and quickly placed it around his neck. "Thanks so much, Jay!"

Amber clapped her hands together, grabbing the boys' attention. "Alright, now it's time for our gifts" she and Darryl picked up three gifts from under the tree and gave one to each of the boys, including Jesse.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow at the present in his hand. "…you got _me _a present too?" he questioned.

Both Yuki parents nodded. "You're a part of our Christmas vacation, and as such, you should be a part of our Christmas, which is why we got you a gift as well" Amber explained.

"Sorry it it's not what you'd normally want, we got it based off of the things Jaden's told us about you" Darryl added.

Jesse nodded and began unwrapping the present. He was beyond shocked when he saw the present that was in front of him. It was a sketchbook with a leather binding and a pack of charcoal pencils.

While it was unknown to most, Jesse was actually a pretty decent sketch artist. He had quite a few drawings taped to his wall back at Duel Academy, most of which were of him and his friends. He didn't know why at the time, but most of those drawings seemed to have Jaden as the center focus of the drawings, but he now knew it was because of his feelings for the brunette.

Jesse looked up at Darryl and Amber thankfully and bowed. "Thank you so much, Amber and Darryl, this… this is amazing… this couldn't have been cheap, how much was it?"

Amber shook her head. "It doesn't matter Jesse, we're glad that you came with us, and you've made Jaden so happy by doing so"

Darryl nodded. "That's right, I haven't seen Jaden so happy since the time he got his first deck. You can't put a price on happiness"

Jesse held the sketchbook close to his body and smiled warmly. "Again, thank you so much…"

"You are more than welcome, Jess-"

"NOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Jaden suddenly creamed, interrupting Jesse, Amber and Darryl. The three looked over at the boy and saw that he was holding a game case in his hands. "ZOMBIE SLAYERS FIVE! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" Jaden jumped up from his seat and began jumping from bed to bed like his pants were on fire, constantly cheering like an idiot. Jesse and the others blinked in confusion, and then started laughing at Jaden, teasingly.

"Oh, and this is for you guys." Jesse reached over at his and Jaden's present and gave it to Darryl and Amber. "Just a little something from me and Jay for letting me come with you"

Amber and Darryl opened the box and gasped at its contents. They each held up one of the duel disks and strapped them to their wrists. "The KCDD4500-exell-turbo duel disks? How did you know, Jesse?"

Jesse grinned sheepishly. "I had Danny tell me…"

Amber and Darryl hugged Jaden and Jesse respectively. "Thank you so much, boys, this is the best gift ever!" Darryl stated. Amber nodded in agreement.

"You're more than welcome" Jaden and Jesse replied.

After everyone had opened their gifts, Jaden and Jesse left and walked back to their room. Danny went back up to Drake's room instead of down with the two teens. As the boys entered the room, they laid their gifts on the table and took a seat on Jaden's bed.

"Well, how did you like your first Yuki-and-a-friend Christmas, Jesse?" Jaden asked.

Jesse gave his friend a warm smiled. "I loved it. Your family is so nice, Jaden, and I can't wait to draw something in it"

"Well the gifts aren't over yet, you still haven't opened mine"

Jesse tilted his head, and then he remembered that the present that Jaden had given him was still in his backpack. "Oh right, I almost forgot. I'll go open it now" Jesse got up from the bed and picked up his backpack. He pulled out the small box that he packed in it and began opening it. Jaden watched closely as his friend removed the ribbon and wrapping paper from the box and slowly opened it.

"What in the…" Jesse pulled out the contents of the box, which was one little sprig of fake mistletoe, and held it up over his head. "Why did you give me a piece of mistletoe, Jaden?"

Jaden jumped off the bed and ran up to Jesse quickly. "So I could do this!" He said before he did something that was completely unexpected and kissed the bluenette square on the lips.

Jesse nearly jumped out of his skin. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" He screamed, covering his cheeks with his hands, as he was sure they were growing red.

Jaden smirked. "Oh come on now, don't tell me you didn't like it… because you certainly didn't mind the last few nights when my tongue was wrestling yours."

Jesse felt all of the blood in his body rush directly to his face. "B-B-B-B-BUT HOW!? THAT WAS A DREAM?!"

"Oh, really now?" Jaden walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out two stacks of clothes and held them up for his friend to see. Jesse nearly fainted on the spot. In Jaden's right hand was the Neko-boy costume that Jaden was wearing in his first dream, and in his right was the Sexy Santa Girl costume.

Jesse felt the room start spinning and dizzily took a seat on the bed once again. "I… I don't understand…"

Jaden took a seat next to him and sighed. "Let me explain, from the beginning… You see, from the moment I saw you, I instantly fell in love with you, but I didn't know if you liked me, or guys for that matter, like me. So, when I heard you didn't have any plans for Christmas, I saw an opportunity for me to tell you how I feel, and if things went well, to make you my boyfriend… I'm the one responsible for switching around your cards on the boat, and what happened in the airport, and everything else… they were all hints to help break the ice with you, Jesse, and I did it all… just because I love you, Jesse…" Jaden's cheeks began glowing bright pink.

Jesse could only stare at Jaden with widened eyes that couldn't blink. "So… you switched my cards-"

"-For Chazz's love cards"

"…And my clothes coming off in the middle of the night-"

"-Stripped you in your sleep"

"Made the metal detector go off so the security guard would take my pants off-"

"-Magnetized your pants button the night before"

"… and the 'Dreams'?"

"I used a smoke machine to make it seem dream-like"

"…So, we actually gave each other… blowjobs?"

Jaden nodded. "I'll admit, I got a little carried away with the dreams, but I did it all for you, Jesse. I could tell you had some feelings for guys, but I needed confirmation. So when I saw that Neko-boy costume in the cosplay shop, I knew it was the best way to test. When I showed it to you, and you passed out from a nosebleed, I knew that you were interested in guys, and possibly me. So while you were passed out, I went back to the shop, bought the costume, brought it back to the room and grabbed a bottle of water on the way out. Jesse, I'm so sorry that I'm dumping all of this on you at once, but I couldn't help but act this way so that-" Jaden mouth was cut off by Jesse's pressing firmly against it, followed by the latter pushing the other down onto the bed and pinning him down by the wrists. Jesse's tongue ventured into Jaden's mouth and began to wrestle his, while his hand reached up his shirt and caressed his chest.

A minute of spit-swapping later, Jesse lifted himself up off of Jaden, both panted exhaustedly.

"I… love you too… Jaden…" Jesse said in between pants.

Jaden smiled even wider than he did 5 minutes ago when he got the Zombie Slayer game. "Thank you…" he leaned up and gave Jesse gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you too… so do you wanna go a little more… _intense_ than in the dreams?"

Jesse smirked. "You read my mind, Jay…"

Two weeks later, Jesse took a seat in his normal seat back in Duel Academy's classroom. He had his sketchbook in front of him and was showing his friends all of the things that he'd drawn while in Hawaii with Jaden. The page was currently opened up to a picture of Jaden and Jesse sitting together on the beach, watching the sunset.

"I just can't believe this… _you_ and _Jaden_?" Syrus inquired.

"If anyone, I pictured that Alexis would be with Jaden, not Jesse" Atticus stated, adding in a grin. Alexis blushed and looked away from the group.

"Well I can't exactly disagree with it, I mean, those two are practically twins. This is about as closer that they can get now" Chazz pointed out.

"Hey guys!" Jaden called out.

Everyone turned around to see the brunette come in, but their jaws all hit the floor at the same time. Standing before them was Jaden, but there was one difference… he was wearing a Slifer GIRLS' uniform! One that was as revealing and tight as Alexis' uniform, if not tighter.

"Jaden, I know that this should be obvious… but why are you dressed like a girl?" Chazz asked, a sweat drop making its way down the side of his face.

"Well, when we were in Hawaii, I found that wearing short, tight clothes is actually really comfortable, so I had one made for me before classes started today" he explained, posing cutely.

"Well I think it's adorable, even if it is on a boy" Jesse spoke up. Jaden quickly ran up behind the desk and took a seat across his lap, snuggling into the bluenette's chest.

"Hey, soldiers, has anyone seen Crowler?" Hasselberry asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"The last time I saw him was when he was back-flipping out of the room and down the… stairs…" As Jaden said those words, the very same thought came across their minds. "You don't think…"

The room fell silent…

Everyone bolted up from their chairs and ran out the door that Dr. Crowler went out of and ran down the following stairs. They stopped in their tracks when they found Dr. Crowler, passed out on the floor and in, what appeared to be, a very uncomfortable position.

"I'll get Nurse Fontaine" Blair said. She was about to run to the nurse's office, but Jaden grabbed her by the arm.

"Or… we could leave him here and have another day of vacation…"

"…Works for us!" everyone cheered. They all left the academy, leaving the broken professor behind.

Crower suddenly woke up. "Yes, Aida, I would like some more pasta…" he mumbled, and then passed out again.


End file.
